


Узы

by Luchiana



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Childhood, Drama, Family Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Loss, M/M, Protective Siblings, Psychology, Retrospective, Sorrow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Карвер получает от Варрика письмо с вестью, которой боялся больше всего.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke, Carver Hawke & Male Hawke, Carver Hawke & Nathaniel Howe, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

Когда Карвер Хоук принимал решение уйти с поля боя, он руководствовался отнюдь не здравым смыслом, трезвым расчётом, инстинктом самосохранения или даже животным ужасом, который орда отвратительных чудовищ вселяла в любого, кто её видел. Единственная мысль, набатом бившая у него в голове в тот момент, была о том, что, проиграй или отступи они сейчас, и порождения тьмы двинутся не куда-то, а на Лотеринг.  
«Лотеринг… Лотеринг…»  
Название этой непритязательной деревушки стучало в ушах вместе с кровью, и Карвер сам не понял, как оказался на самом краю поля битвы. Просто в какой-то момент, вонзив с мерзким хлюпаньем меч в горло очередного чудовища, он бросил взгляд за спину, ожидая увидеть очередную несущуюся на него вонючую тварь, и увидел только кромку леса: редкие ещё деревья, разлапистые кустарники и покрытые мхом кочки.  
«Лотеринг… Лотеринг…»  
Если укрыться за кустами и пройти налево пару сотен метров, можно оказаться на северном тракте, ведущем прямиком в деревню.  
«Лотеринг… Лотеринг…»  
Карвер уловил краем глаза движение и молниеносно снёс голову выпрыгнувшему из кустов порождению. Он осмотрелся, но больше поблизости никого не обнаружил. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Карвер сделал глубокий вдох, выпрямив гудящую спину, и посмотрел вперёд, туда, где в двух десятках шагов от него кипел удаляющийся бой: орда всё сильнее теснила армию в сторону Башни, которая, как поминальная свеча, полыхала огнём на своей вершине. Стоял страшный гвалт из криков, стонов, скрежета доспехов, звона клинков, рассекаемого стрелами воздуха, хлюпанья разливавшихся под ногами рек крови, лая псов и хриплых воплей всё прибывающих порождений тьмы. Мерзкие твари предвкушали скорую и уже неотвратимую победу.  
Выйдя из горячки боя, Карвер почувствовал подкатывающую тошноту от смрада, не ощущавшегося им в момент сражения: кровь, копоть, палёная плоть и гнилостный запах разложения, которым разило от тварей. И, подобно нежному прикосновению, сквозь гущу вони до него донёсся лёгкий, свежий аромат от стоявшей неподалёку разлапистой ели. Он словно бы звал его: посмотри сюда, иди за мной, здесь так хорошо, здесь тихо и спокойно. Сладкий голос, нежное искушение.  
Карвер смотрел, как меч гарлока вонзается в грудь Мэйсона, его приятеля, и представил на месте стройного, узколицего рыжего — другого, широкоплечего и темноволосого. А у Гаррета будет такое же выражение на лице, если его убьёт порождение тьмы? Карвер отвёл взгляд, увидел неподалёку лежащее тело, и в разметавшихся по грязи чёрных волосах ему на миг почудилась Бетани.  
«Лотеринг… Лотеринг…» — зашумело у него в голове с новой силой.  
Карвер развернулся и бросился в лес, под прикрытие деревьев и кустарников, забыв о долге и чести под накатившей волной ужаса за близких людей, которые вряд ли подозревали, какая опасность нависла над ними.  
Карвер никогда не оправдывал своё дезертирство. Но одно он мог утверждать с уверенностью: убегая из Остагара, он спасал не себя. Он спасал свою семью.

***  
Строчки перед глазами плясали, а буквы двоились. Побелевшие пальцы всё крепче сжимали ни в чём не повинный листок бумаги. Охватившее оцепенение не давало ни вздохнуть, ни разогнуться. Мир схлопнулся до размеров белого прямоугольника в мелко подрагивающих руках.  
Карвер не знал, сколько просидел вот так, тупо пялясь на ровно выведенные твёрдой рукой буквы.  
«…остался в Тени. Вероятнее всего, погиб.  
Крепись, парень.  
С искренними соболезнованиями,  
твой друг Варрик Тетрас»  
В голове повисла оглушительная пустота. Ни боли, ни горечи, ни отчаяния, ни злости. Только ослепительно тёмное ничто прямо в груди, где билось живое, пусть и отравленное скверной, сердце.  
Он сидел, уставившись в листок невидящим взглядом, пока чья-то рука не легла осторожно ему на плечо. Нат присел перед ним на корточки и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. Устремлённый на него взгляд светился беспокойством и немым вопросом.  
Карвер не нашёл в себе сил ответить. Произнести вслух то, о чём отказывался даже думать. Как будто слова, произнесённые или нет, что-то меняли. Он просто молча протянул другу письмо. Натаниэль взял письмо, пробежался глазами по нескольким скупым строчкам и так же молча вернул. Только рука на плече сжалась сильнее в безмолвном выражении поддержки.  
Карвер аккуратно сложил письмо, убрал за пазуху, поднялся, ни слова не говоря, и вышел на улицу. Натаниэль отправился за ним.  
Младший Хоук резкими, торопливыми шагами пересёк торговую площадь Верхнего города, спустился в Нижний, прошёл знакомым маршрутом мимо неизменных лавочников и, проигнорировав «Висельник», зашёл в один из самых грязных притонов Киркволла. Бросив монеты на стойку, Карвер схватил поданную кружку с отвратительного вида пойлом и залпом опрокинул в себя.  
Несколько часов спустя Натаниэль опустил почти бесчувственное тело на мягкую постель, стянул с него одежду и укрыл тёплым одеялом.  
Большего он для Карвера сейчас сделать всё равно не мог.


	2. Часть 1. Без слёз

— Бетани, нет!!!  
Хруст костей, глухой удар тела о твёрдую землю — и кровавая пелена перед глазами. Вокруг с визгами носятся гарлоки, словно маленькие дикари, пляшущие перед тотемом, но ни он, ни брат их практически не замечают. Всё внимание направлено на огромную рогатую тварь, которая рёвом сотрясает небо, бьёт себя в грудь и с разгону стремится свалить с ног — успевай отскакивать.  
Подсекающий вправо, затем с плеча рубануть влево, освобождая пространство вокруг, разворот — и ударить с разбега нацеленным в ногу мечом. Выдернуть, уходя от хлынувшей струи тёмной, кисло вонючей крови и, используя инерцию, ударить под коленную чашечку другой ноги. Отступить, уходя из-под удара беспорядочно машущей лапищи, снова вскинуть уже почти неподъёмный меч, замахнуться и опустить со всей силой на открытый бок, рассекая толстую шкуру. Отпрыгнуть подальше, уступая место жаркому и жадному магическому пламени, и снова броситься вперёд, как только алые всполохи утихнут.  
Последний удар огру нанёс Гаррет, пока он сам добивал оставшихся гарлоков, липнувших к нему, как мухи.  
И только теперь услышал рыдания и захлёбывающиеся причитания матери.  
Оба, он и Гаррет, одновременно бросились туда, где на руках безутешной женщины лежала их сестра.  
Он никак не находил в себе сил опуститься рядом, чтобы дотронуться до Бетани, провести рукой по спутанным тёмным волосам. Всё тело было охвачено оцепенением. Он только смотрел и ничего не мог поделать.  
Сестра была мертва. Её убил огр.  
Внезапно веки на белом лице дрогнули и приоткрылись, и в него вперился их мёртвый взгляд.  
— Это всё твоя вина. Ты должен был погибнуть вместо меня.  
Мать наконец поднимает голову и смотрит на него тем же взглядом пустых, мёртвых глаз:  
— Да, это ты виноват. Умереть должен был ты.  
Брат поворачивается, и его глаза такие же, как у матери и сестры:  
— Лучше бы погиб ты. Ты всегда был бесполезен.  
— Ты виноват.  
— Ты ничего не стоишь.  
— Ты должен быть мёртв.  
Карвер распахивает глаза и, упираясь взглядом в хорошо знакомый потолок, убеждается в том, что это всего лишь кошмарный сон.  
Как давно он видел его в последний раз? Ах, да. Когда брат прислал весть о смерти матери.  
Этот сон Карвер знал наизусть. Иногда детали и реплики менялись, но суть оставалась одна. Смерть отца тяжело отразилась на всех них, но гибель Бетани оставила в душе страшную рану, давно привычную — и никогда не перестававшую кровоточить.  
Карвер знал, что сон — просто ложь. Злая шутка собственного сознания, потому что в тот день мать бросила обвинение в том, что не защитил, не уберёг, не ему — брату. И уж конечно, Гаррет никогда не стал бы его обвинять. Если он кого и винил — то лишь себя. И тем не менее, этот сон всегда оставлял после себя тяжёлое, муторное, гнетущее чувство. Карвер видел его столько раз, что иногда переставал различать, где заканчивались его воспоминания — и начиналась иллюзия.  
Карвер полежал несколько минут, окончательно выплывая из сна, и сел. Похмелья, как ни странно, совсем не чувствовалось. Напротив, голова была на редкость ясная. Только пустая.  
Нужно было что-то делать, куда-то идти, кого-нибудь спасать… Он был Серым Стражем, это был его долг. Это была его жизнь. Тем более теперь, когда он — и Нат — не слышал больше Зова, знаменующего конец его и без того не очень долгого существования. Зов пропал за несколько дней до письма Варрика. Брат, чуть не угрозами и шантажом оставивший его под присмотром Авелин, запретив под любым предлогом соваться на Тропы до своего возвращения, напоследок оказался прав — снова. Зов был ложным, и его время ещё не пришло. В другое время Карвер бы даже порадовался этому факту, но сейчас радости как-то не находилось в репертуаре. Вообще все эмоции были словно отшиблены.  
Карвер встал, оделся, не задаваясь вопросом, как вообще оказался в своей постели и без одежды, привычным движением нацепил меч и вышел. Орана, которую брат в своё время взял служанкой, заслужив глубокую признательность Фенриса, увидев молодого господина, бросилась к нему, предлагая позавтракать или принять ванну, но Карвер только отмахнулся, заявив, что ему нужно срочно уйти. Заплаканное лицо девушки ему видеть не хотелось совершенно.  
Оказавшись на улице, Карвер растерянно огляделся, не представляя, куда ему идти и зачем, и просто пошёл вперёд. Полчаса спустя он обнаружил себя посреди Клоаки. Пока он вертел головой, гадая, куда бы податься, снизу раздался писк, и что-то проскользнуло по его ногам. Карвер с отвращением глянул вниз, ожидая увидеть крысу, но увидел котёнка. Крохотный рыжий комок тёрся о его ноги, высоко задрав хвост, и издавал звук, мало напоминавший мяуканье. Поняв, что его заметили, котёнок удвоил усилия, обтирая об Карвера бока, пока тот ловил смутную мысль. Поддавшись порыву, Карвер наклонился, подхватил животное и сунул под мышку. Ноги сами понесли его к лечебнице.  
Уже стоя перед обшарпанной дверью и протянув свободную руку, чтобы её толкнуть, Карвер осознал, что может увидеть. Письмо от Варрика наверняка получил не он один. И, как бы Карвер к этому ни относился, он понимал, что брат слишком много значил для этого одержимого целителя.

— Так это твоих рук дело?! — Карвер вскочил, невзирая на адскую усталость и ещё кровоточащие раны, и схватился за меч, готовясь раз и навсегда снести выродку голову.  
— Карвер, — голос брата был ровен и спокоен.  
— Я знал, что ему нельзя доверять, но ты меня не слушал! — младший Хоук в бешенстве смотрел то на брата, то на виновника нынешних событий, и не понимал. — Почему он до сих пор жив?! После того, что натворил! После того, сколько людей погибло из-за него! Он должен быть наказан, он должен быть мёртв! Почему вы все молчите, вы же прекрасно понимаете… — Карвер смотрел на спутников брата, но все они отводили глаза и молчали.  
— Карвер, сядь. Успокойся. Решение уже принято. Никто из нас не поднимет на Андерса руку, — Гаррет говорил тихо, невозмутимо, в голосе проскальзывали нотки глубокой усталости.  
Карвер в бессильной злости отшвырнул меч и уселся обратно на камень. Андерс, закончивший исцелять раны Изабеллы, шагнул было к нему, чтобы заняться его распоротым плечом и кровоточащим, наспех перевязанным боком, и замер нерешительно под презрительным взглядом. Вид у целителя был, как у побитой собаки. Напасть на него такого было сродни убийству младенца, и Карвер как-то резко остыл. Правда, младенцы не взрывали церквей с мирными жителями.  
Маг не оправдывался, очевидно, не стыдился, но и определённо не гордился своим поступком. Он был измождён, явно истощён магией и совершенно покорен судьбе, вершить которую вверил Гаррету Хоуку.  
— Андерс, помоги Карверу, пожалуйста, — попросил Гаррет, и Карвер не поверил своим ушам.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в помощи этого… этого существа!  
Андерс вздрогнул, как от удара плетью, и у Гаррета в глазах полыхнул огонёк ярости. Полыхнул и тут же исчез. Голос брата звучал по-прежнему ровно:  
— Ты ранен, тебе нужно лечение. Я не позволю тебе остаться в таком состоянии, а другого целителя мы не найдём. Все, кто есть, и без нас сейчас по уши в делах. Сделай всем нам одолжение, Карвер, и прими помощь.  
Гаррет вроде бы просил, но звучало всё равно как приказ, и Карвер ненавидел брата за этот холодный тон, и за трезвую рассудительность, и за его правоту. И себя заодно ненавидел. За то, что не находил ни доводов против, кроме глупого и детского «Только не он!», ни сил их придумывать. Он просто делал то, что велит брат. Снова.  
Карвер сдался и позволил Андерсу заняться ранами, тем более, что даже Фенрис, куда сильнее ненавидевший этого мага, не выказывал протеста, когда тот лечил его. Фенрис добровольно следовал за старшим Хоуком, целиком доверяясь его решениям, какими бы неверными они ему ни казались. Карвер этого не понимал.  
Под руками проклятого мага раны быстро затянулись, боль уменьшилась до едва заметной, и жизнь в целом показалась определённо лучше, чем была на самом деле. Карвер из злого упрямства не стал благодарить, но никто от него этого и не ждал.  
Когда мягкий свет, исходящий от рук целителя, погас, тот пошатнулся, но быстро выпрямился, обретая равновесие. Гаррет моментально оказался рядом, придержал за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, — заверил его Андерс, но беспокойства Гаррета не унял. — Теперь нужно заняться тобой.  
Гаррет перехватил потянувшиеся было руки и отвёл их в сторону.  
— Ты едва на ногах стоишь.  
— Ерунда. Позволь, я вылечу, ты ранен.  
— Это пустяковые царапины, хватит обычной мази и бинтов. Идём домой.  
Гаррет говорил мягко, но настойчиво. Андерс с минуту смотрел ему в глаза — и сдался.  
— Хорошо.  
Карвер смотрел — и не верил. Гаррет не просто сохранил этому лживому подонку жизнь. Он его… простил?! За мелкомасштабный геноцид — вот так просто взял и простил?!  
Хоук-младший разозлился не на шутку и уже открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает по поводу отсутствия у старшего брата мозгов, но в этот момент Гаррет повернулся к друзьям и сказал, что им всем сейчас лучше разойтись и отдохнуть. И утром решить, что делать дальше. Все вяло покивали и разбрелись кто куда.  
Затем Гаррет повернулся к нему и тепло улыбнулся:  
— Пойдём домой, Карвер.  
От этой улыбки и от обыденно прозвучавшего «домой» у Карвера перехватило горло и все слова возмущения застряли на полпути.  
Какой у него, Серого Стража, вообще мог быть дом? Неприкаянный скиталец, крышей которому попеременно служили открытое небо и мрачные своды Глубинных Троп, он уже свыкся с мыслью, что «домой» для него не существует. Но вот брат зовёт его «домой» — и это звучит так естественно и правильно, что даже сомнения не возникает, а есть ли у него дом.  
Карвер только кивнул, подобрал меч и двинулся за братом и Андерсом, держась на шаг позади и бдительно поглядывая по сторонам: в любой момент на них из-за угла мог выскочить какой-нибудь уцелевший демон, обезумевший маг или фанатичный храмовник.  
Между делом Карвер поглядывал и на Андерса, хотя прекрасно понимал, что никакой угрозы от того не исходит. Но глубокое недоверие заставляло его снова и снова смотреть на мага с подозрением. Андерс же украдкой поглядывал на Гаррета, и Карвер предпочёл бы вовсе не видеть этих взглядов. Не понимать, что они значат.  
Андерс так на Гаррета смотрел всегда. Пожалуй, с самой первой их встречи. Карвер видел, но предпочитал не замечать. Смотрит и смотрит. Он был уверен, что Гаррет просто по доброте душевной возится с целителем, и не видел нужды вмешиваться. Когда, годы спустя, брат в одном из писем сообщил о том, что происходит между ним и Андерсом, Карвер сильно удивился и даже не сразу поверил, хотя признание наверняка далось тогда Гаррету непросто. Решил, что брат просто увлёкся, и это скоро пройдёт. Да и недосуг ему было размышлять над личной жизнью брата — дела Ордена в то время захватили его целиком.  
И вот теперь ему воочию довелось наблюдать, насколько реальны оказались их отношения. Глаза Гаррета, когда он смотрел на Андерса, светились неизбывной нежностью, к которой примешивалась печаль.  
Андерс на Гаррета смотрел так, будто в нём заключён весь мир. Ни описать, ни объять чувство, которое он излучал, Карвер не мог. Если бы Гаррет только попросил, Андерс без колебаний вырвал бы себе сердце голыми руками. В этом сомнений у Карвера не было.

Карвер стоял перед дверью, и воображение отчётливо рисовало ему образ мерно покачивающегося под потолком тела, синее лицо и опухший вывалившийся язык. Картинка представлялась так ярко, что он уже почти поверил, будто видит её на самом деле.  
Когда дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась, Карвер зажмурился и шагнул вперёд.  
Андерс стоял у стола, где были разложены мешочки с травами, бутыльки, склянки и разная утварь, которой пользовался маг для изготовления лекарств и зелий. На самом краю лежал болезненно знакомый Карверу лист дорогой белой бумаги с оттиском Инквизиции. Письмо было распечатано.  
Андерс был занят тем, что растирал в порошок высушенный эльфийский корень — Карвер хорошо знал этот специфический запах, разносившийся сейчас по всей лечебнице, — и, казалось, ничего вокруг не замечал. Карвер помялся на пороге, но прошёл внутрь и уселся на истёртую и заляпанную кушетку, на которой не раз в прежние времена довелось ему испытать на себе целительские способности мага. Он взял котёнка и опустил рядом с собой на сиденье. Рыжий комок снова запищал, и Андерс обернулся на звук, не прекращая механических движений.  
Карвер никогда и ни у кого из живых не видел таких пустых, стеклянных глаз. Маг перевёл взгляд на него, и на миг в его глазах что-то ожило.  
— Я вот, подобрал тут. Он, похоже, бездомный. И голодный.  
Андерс кивнул и вернулся в исходное положение.  
И Карвер понял. Андерс просто ещё не осознал. Не ощутил в полной мере, что Гаррета больше нет и он никогда не вернётся. Андерс просто не смог в это поверить.  
Карвер ощутил острую потребность сделать что-то, чтобы вернуть этому человеку хоть каплю жизни. Дать ей пусть крошечный, но смысл. Причину жить.  
Карвер не понимал их с Гарретом отношений, не одобрял их. Но принимал как данность, что брат любит этого одержимого, повёрнутого на своих безумных идеях мага и точно не желает ему смерти.  
— Эй, — окликнул он Андерса и дождался, пока тот посмотрит на него. — Позаботься о нём, ладно? Вряд ли кто-то ещё это сделает.  
Маг неуверенно, как-то заторможенно кивнул. Карвер поднялся, ухватил котёнка за шкирку и сунул ему прямо в руки.  
— Его зовут Гарри. И он в тебе нуждается.  
Андерс вздрогнул, посмотрел на мохнатый комочек в своих руках, и уголки его губ на миг дрогнули.  
— Хорошо.  
Вновь воцарившееся молчание обрело краски, перестав быть бесцветным и мертвенным.


	3. Часть 2. Двигаться дальше

Той ночью Карвер впервые перешагнул порог родового особняка Амеллов. Правда, осматриваться у него сил не было. Да и что разглядишь впотьмах.  
Гаррет сказал Андерсу идти в спальню и повернулся к брату.  
— Идём, я покажу, где твоя комната.  
Эти слова немало изумили Карвера, задушив на корню зародившуюся ревность: посторонний человек в этом доме ориентировался лучше, чем он, один из законных наследников.  
И вот выясняется, что у него здесь даже собственная комната имеется.  
Роскошный ковёр, большая кровать, застеленная дорогим шёлковым покрывалом с вышитым фамильным гербом, резной шкаф, большой письменный стол. Всё обставлено, прибрано и словно ждёт возвращения хозяина. Даже халат в шкафу обнаружился.  
Карвер посмотрел на брата, не находя слов. Гаррет, внимательно следивший за его реакцией, улыбнулся и оставил его одного, бросив напоследок:  
— Располагайся.  
В смежной комнатке нашлись даже умывальный таз с водой, мыло, ковш и полотенце. Чем Карвер не преминул воспользоваться. Вода была обычной, комнатной, температуры, но Хоуки избалованностью не отличались. Наличие мыла уже почиталось за роскошь.  
Смыв грязь, Карвер закутался в халат и лёг в постель. Несмотря на усталость, сон не шёл. Мысли свободно скользили от одного к другому, ни на чём не задерживаясь.  
Дверь в комнату, после тихого стука, неожиданно приоткрылась, и на пороге вновь показался старший брат.  
— Не спишь?  
— Нет.  
Гаррет прикрыл за собой дверь, подошёл и присел на край кровати. Они долго, молча изучали друг друга взглядом. Обоим было, что сказать, но ни один не торопился начать разговор. Хоук-старший явно подбирал слова, чтобы взрывной младший не обратил разговор в очередную ссору. Впрочем, ссориться Карверу сейчас хотелось меньше всего.  
Взгляд Гаррета зацепился за приоткрытый халатом незнакомый рубец на груди — прямо напротив сердца. Он машинально дотронулся до шрама пальцами, и глаза у него потемнели.  
— Ерунда. Просто царапина. Оно только выглядит страшно.  
Гаррет на это не ответил, лишь убрал руку.  
— Ты жалеешь? — спросил он.  
— О чём жалею?  
— Что стал Серым Стражем. Против своей воли.  
— А ты жалеешь, что отдал меня им?  
Гаррет покачал головой.  
— Я снова поступил бы так же. Но, возможно, мне не стоило брать тебя на Тропы.  
— Я сам хотел пойти. Это было моё решение.  
— Нет, решение было моё. Я просто пошёл у тебя на поводу.  
Разговор принимал опасное направление, и оба это чувствовали. Карвер помолчал, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я не жалею о том, что стал Серым Стражем, брат. Пусть это не был мой собственный выбор. Но зато теперь я занимаюсь чем-то действительно важным.  
Эти слова явно принесли Гаррету облегчение, и он улыбнулся.  
— Мальчик вырос.  
Раньше Карвер наверняка огрызнулся бы в ответ на подобную реплику, теперь же только фыркнул.  
— Я думал, ты отошлёшь меня сегодня. Не станешь втягивать в эту дурацкую войну.  
— Я так и собирался, — не стал кривить душой Гаррет.  
— И почему не сделал?  
Гаррет неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Разные причины. Когда ты появился, в городе всё уже было перевёрнуто к демонам, и отправлять тебя куда-либо одного само по себе было опасно. Да и, зная тебя, можно было не надеяться, что ты уйдёшь и не ввяжешься в какую-нибудь драку. А так ты хотя бы был у меня на виду, и у меня была возможность тебя прикрыть, если что.  
— Как я и думал. Ни капли веры в меня.  
— Ты не прав, Карвер. Если бы я в тебя действительно не верил, на пушечный выстрел бы не подпустил ни к Казематам, ни к городу вообще.  
— Всю жизнь со мной нянчиться будешь?  
— Не нянчиться, братик. Беречь. Ты моя единственная семья.  
— Неправда. Есть ещё дядя. И ты писал про кузину…  
— Карвер, ты же понимаешь, что это совсем не то.  
Карвер вздохнул. Он понимал, просто спорить с братом было, видимо, слишком глубоко укоренившейся привычкой.  
— Меня вовсе не нужно беречь, Гаррет. Я прекрасно могу о себе позаботиться.  
— Ты сам себе противоречишь, Карв, — старший брат улыбнулся и взъерошил младшему волосы.  
— В чём это? — дёрнул головой тот, уходя от ласки.  
— Ты сам ведь пришёл ко мне на помощь. Разве не потому, что мы братья? Не потому, что хотел уберечь меня?  
На это возразить Карверу было нечего. Он ведь действительно пришёл потому, что боялся за брата. Гаррет продолжил.  
— И я всегда буду тебя беречь. Не могу потерять ещё и тебя.  
— Я Серый Страж, Гаррет. Вся моя жизнь — сплошная опасность. Ты не спасёшь меня от всего.  
— Ты прав. Но я спасу тебя от всего, от чего только смогу. Даже если ты будешь против. Даже если придётся делать это силой. Даже если… ты возненавидишь меня после этого.  
Карвер не знал, больнее ему от этих слов или теплее. Гаррет был его семьёй, его близким, дорогим человеком. Но он так стремился стать сильнее и независимее не для того, чтобы вновь и вновь оказываться под защитой старшего брата. Карвер отчаянно желал встать с братом вровень. Быть — хоть иногда — тем, кто защищает. И после всего, через что он прошёл, неужели он по-прежнему так же жалок и не может показать брату, что и сам способен подставить ему надёжное плечо?  
— Ты всегда так.  
— Да, — не стал отрицать Гаррет, чем снова заставил Карвера фыркнуть.  
Они замолчали.  
— Этот маг…  
— Ты про Андерса?  
— Да. Почему ты… Он ведь… — Карвер никак не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить весь ужас, сотворённый этим человеком. — Он же предал тебя. Подставил тебя. Втравил в своё безумство. Ему нет оправданий, Гаррет. Как ты можешь так с ним обращаться после всего?  
Карвером руководило не стремление к справедливости и правосудию, а обычное беспокойство, сквозившее и в тоне, и в выражении лица. Гаррет это видел и не мог сердиться.  
— Тому, что он сделал, действительно нет оправданий. Я его и не оправдываю. Его поступок ужасен. И последствия для всех нас будут очень неприятными. Но я не уверен, что это можно назвать предательством — раз. И, хотя я против его методов, но я очень хорошо понимаю его цели. И разделяю их.  
— Гаррет, ты рехнулся? — опешил Карвер, глядя на брата как на умалишённого. — Как это — не предательство? Как это — разделяешь его цели? Хочешь изничтожить храмовников и устроить всемирный Тевинтер?  
Гаррет рассмеялся и покачал головой. Вновь посерьёзнел.  
— Во-первых, Карвер, Андерс совершенно не умеет врать. Конечно, я не подозревал, что он задумывает подорвать церковь, но то, что он планировал нечто, сулящее крупные неприятности, я догадывался. Но не стал ничего предпринимать. Ни чтобы выяснить, в чём дело, ни чтобы это предотвратить. Так что едва ли это тянет на предательство. Во-вторых… Я, пожалуй, действительно верю в то, что он делает. Чего хочет добиться.  
— Угу. Свобода всем магам, долой Круги и храмовников, — буркнул Карвер и поёжился под долгим, пристальным взглядом брата.  
— Дело не в этом. Существующий порядок действительно сильно несправедлив по отношению к магам. Не то чтобы я верил в достижимость совершенства, и что люди всерьёз могут построить идеальное общество, где никто не будет угнетён. Но ты знаешь, что я всегда верил в возможность делать лучше. Церковь, храмовники и Круги важны. Вот только в своём нынешнем виде они малоэффективны и приносят вреда едва ли не больше, чем пользы. То, что сделал Андерс, жестоко и ужасно. Но, может быть, он в чём-то прав. И то, что случилось сегодня, послужит толчком к тому, что мир, наконец, изменится, сдвинется с мёртвой точки. Преобразится и станет лучше. И тогда…  
На губах Гаррета заиграла тёплая и печальная улыбка.  
— Что тогда?  
— Тогда в один прекрасный день, когда наши с тобой кости уже обратятся в прах, какой-нибудь маг и знатная женщина полюбят друг друга, поженятся, и у них родятся дети. Может быть, это будут два мальчика и девочка. У старшего сына и у дочери будет магический дар, и отец-маг будет обучать их искусству магии. Но это не будет мешать другому сыну заниматься тем, что ему нравится, заводить друзей и жить обычной жизнью. Как у всех, — Гаррет на мгновение смолк от перехватившего горло спазма. — Ему не придётся всё время жертвовать своими интересами и переезжать с семьёй с места на место, потому что им нечего будет бояться. Ему не придётся жить в страхе из-за вещей, в которых он не виноват. Ему не нужно будет учиться лгать и изворачиваться, чтобы случайно не открыть посторонним страшную тайну о своей семье.  
Глаза у Карвера предательски защипало, и он отвернулся, но не удержался и шмыгнул носом.  
Он понял, что хотел сказать ему брат. И ещё кое-что понял.  
— Я никогда не считал, что жертвую чем-то. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем мы все.  
— Ты — нет, Карвер. Я так считал. Ты расплачивался за наше проклятие, хотя ни в чём не был виноват. Если бы не наша с Бетани магия, тебе жилось бы гораздо лучше.  
— Никогда не думал об этом так. Ваша магия — это часть вас, я не воспринимаю её как нечто отдельное. Уж о чём, а об этом я, кажется, никогда не переживал. Скорее, наоборот.  
— Наоборот?  
— Да. Что я сам не родился магом. Тогда бы отец…  
— Отец очень гордился тобой, Карвер, ты ведь знаешь.  
— Да. Гордился. Но он всё равно сожалел. Что я не маг.  
— Ошибаешься. Об этом папа точно никогда не жалел. Скорее, радовался, что хотя бы ты, если что, не окажешься заперт в Круге. Он сожалел о другом, Карвер. Что слишком мало может дать тебе как отец. Вот это всегда его съедало.  
Карвер смотрел на брата неверящими глазами, и целый мир в его голове сейчас переворачивался с ног на голову. Он замечал, как иногда отец смотрел на него, когда считал, что Карвер не видит. Когда Карвер брал какую-нибудь длинную палку и пытался повторить приёмы, которые успевал подглядеть у разбивавших неподалёку лагерь наёмников, отец смотрел на него, печально хмурился и уходил, не окликнув, не сказав ни слова.  
Так дело было не в том, что сын учился владеть мечом вместо магии, а в том, что сам он ему в этом ничем не мог помочь?  
— Дошло наконец? — Гаррет улыбнулся ему, и эта ласковая улыбка противоречила насмешливому тону вопроса.  
— Ты это выдумал, — не смог не возразить Карвер, просто чтобы убедиться, получить ещё одно подтверждение.  
— Отец сам однажды сказал мне это.  
Карвер не нашёл, что на это ответить, и вернулся к прежней теме.  
— И всё равно. После того, что сегодня случилось, ты просто оставишь всё, как было? С этим своим… Андерсом?  
Улыбка сползла с лица Гаррета.  
— «Как было» вряд ли уже что-то будет, Карв. Но я от него не откажусь. Просто не могу.  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Карвер, хмыкнул и добавил: — Тогда постарайся сделать так, чтобы он больше ничего не взорвал.  
— Договорились, — усмехнулся старший Хоук, снова потрепал младшего брата по волосам и поднялся. — Я рад, что мы поговорили, Карвер. И рад, что ты здесь. Мне… хотелось бы, чтобы ты считал это место своим домом. Нашим домом — твоим и моим.  
Карвер посмотрел брату в глаза и кивнул.  
— Доброй ночи, Карв.  
— Доброй ночи, брат.

За прошедшие годы Карвер наведывался в особняк нечасто, но всё равно чувствовал, что возвращается домой. Сейчас, поднимаясь по лестнице, он вспоминал ту ночь, когда Гаррет впервые провёл его по этим ступеням и отворил дверь спальни, которая всегда его дожидалась. Карвер глянул на соседнюю дверь — в спальню брата — и почувствовал, как сжимается горло. Он был бы даже рад разрыдаться. Но плакал он только на похоронах отца. Горе от гибели сестры, матери и брата так и не пролилось ни единой слезой. Карвер не понимал, что с ним не так.  
В ту ночь они умудрились поговорить и ни разу не поругаться. Кажется, ни до, ни после у них не было таких мирных, душевных бесед. Карвер сожалел, что их не было больше. С другой стороны, он всегда — на самом деле всегда — знал, что брат думал и чувствовал. И был уверен, Гаррет тоже прекрасно всё видел, несмотря на его, Карвера, вечное нытьё, ругань и ехидство. Потому и умудрялся столько сдерживаться, слушая злобные выпады младшего брата.  
Карвер тряхнул головой и вздохнул. У них не всегда были такие отношения. Он помнил то время, когда Гаррет был его кумиром, лучшим другом и поверенным. Скорее всего, именно из-за того, как сильно Карвер когда-то восхищался братом, он стал с таким рвением соперничать с ним впоследствии.  
От размышлений его оторвал звук тяжёлых, быстрых шагов. Карвер вышел из комнаты и увидел торопящегося и явно взволнованного Натаниэля. Заметив его, Нат замедлил шаги и будто бы даже выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Куда ты пропал с самого утра? — поинтересовался друг, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Карвера.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Прошёлся. Побывал в лечебнице.  
— У Андерса?  
Карвер кивнул.  
— Он?..  
— Подавлен, — ответил младший Хоук, осознавая, что это слово скорее подходит ему.  
Андерс же был уничтожен.  
— Я принёс ему котёнка. Болтался по Клоаке. Рыжий такой. Писклявый. Андерс же любит котят. Назвал Гарри… Я назвал, не Андерс. Я сказал — позаботься, а он — хорошо.  
Нат слушал околесицу, которую он нёс, и не перебивал. Давал время прийти в себя и был рядом.  
Карвер мало интересовался прошлым Натаниэля, да и тот не любил о нём распространяться, но знал наверняка, что чувство потери ему знакомо.  
Он был благодарен другу, что тот не лез с утешениями, не пытался его растормошить или отвлечь. Молчаливая поддержка была куда действеннее любых самых правильных слов.  
— Ты ел?  
Карвер покачал головой и внезапно почувствовал страшный голод.  
— Поедим здесь или пойдём куда-нибудь? — спросил Нат.  
— Идём, — Карвер двинулся к выходу.  
Ноги сами принесли его к «Висельнику», хотя он вовсе не думал идти туда. Помявшись у порога, всё же взялся за ручку и толкнул дверь.  
Много было связано с этим местом, и сейчас, без Варрика, который участвовал в Инквизиции, и без Гаррета, которого Инквизитор оставил погибать в Тени, оно казалось пустым и обезлюдевшим, хотя посетителей для этого часа было порядочно.  
Стройная официанточка, которой на вид едва исполнилось восемнадцать, провела двух молодых мужчин в форме Серых Стражей к свободному столику в углу и приняла заказ, улыбаясь и отчаянно стреляя глазками то в Карвера, то в Натаниэля поочерёдно. Прежде Карвер её не видел.  
Корф находился, как всегда, за стойкой и даже приветственно кивнул знакомому лицу. В прежние времена Карвер иногда болтал с ним, потягивая кружечку пива и слушая мелкие сплетни. Сейчас на его месте стоял другой парень, в холщовых штанах и полотняной рубахе, с чёрными мозолистыми руками, возможно, рабочий с шахты.  
Официантка принесла заказ и Карвер отвлёкся. Закончив есть, он откинулся на спинку стула и заявил:  
— Я отправляюсь в Скайхолд.


	4. Часть 3. Собственный выбор

— Я отправляюсь в Скайхолд.  
Натаниэль едва не поперхнулся и выдавил:  
— Мстить?  
— Мстить? — переспросил Карвер недоумённо, и было видно, что эта мысль ему в голову не приходила. — В каком-то смысле, пожалуй… Хочу помочь разделаться с этой тварью, Корифеем. Брат считал это своим долгом, говорил, что должен закончить начатое. Раз он так хотел покончить с Корифеем, что пожертвовал ради этого жизнью, то я просто обязан сделать это вместо него.  
Карвер говорил спокойно, убеждённо, так, будто обдумывал это давно, хотя о судьбе брата узнал только накануне. Он выглядел уверенным — таким он был только перед очередной схваткой, когда от веры в себя и своё оружие зависит жизнь.

— А Андерс не соврал. Парнишка — действительно ценное приобретение, — довольно хмыкнул себе в усы Страуд, когда их небольшой отряд разбил группу порождений.  
Натаниэль смотрел, как деловито и сосредоточенно юноша стирает какой-то тряпкой кровь со своего двуручника, и пожал плечами:  
— Ещё бы ныл поменьше.  
— Что взять с мальчишки, — отмахнулся командир. — Попривыкнет, пообтесается. Не своими ножками он к нам пришёл, вот и нет энтузиазма.  
Натаниэль кивнул, признавая его правоту. И он поначалу не был в восторге от своей новой жизни. Но выбор свой сделал сам и потому жаловаться было глупо и стыдно.  
По просьбе Страуда он приглядывал за парнем, замечал, как тот бесится на любое проявление власти. Субординацию соблюдал неукоснительно, но малейшую попытку указывать ему, что и как делать, воспринимал в штыки. Стремился всё делать самостоятельно, хотя это не мешало ему регулярно скулить, как отвратительна еда, вода и жизнь в целом. Однако при всей своей тяге к независимости, все мало-мальски важные решения вызывали у него затруднения. Когда его впервые отправили на разведку в один из боковых проходов, чтобы узнать, возможно ли там стать лагерем, парень пропадал больше часа, и отряд уже готовился отправляться на поиски его хладного трупа. Когда он всё же вернулся, то долго и нудно описывал обнаруженный им зал. В какой-то момент у Страуда лопнуло терпение, и он просто рявкнул:  
— Так можно там встать или нет?!  
Как-то, выпив, обычно молчаливый Карвер разговорился, и из его скупых, путаных рассказов, перемешанных с жалобами, Натаниэль выяснил, что у него есть старший брат, которому пришлось взвалить на себя бремя главы семьи, когда умер их отец, и к этой задаче он подошёл со всей ответственностью. Тогда стали понятны и трудности Карвера в принятии решений, ведь всё решали за него, и, одновременно, тяга к самостоятельности. И некоторые другие вещи.  
— Перед кем он всё время выпендривается, — рычал Хоу, метким выстрелом снимая одного из гарлоков, чудом не прострелив Карверу плечо, пока тот плясал с мечом в самой гуще сражения.  
Командир прикрывал лучника, а молодняк с мечами наперевес сражался на передовой. И Карвер первее всех.  
Он всегда бросался на врагов, казалось, даже не задумываясь о защите. Правда, и выходил из драк, как правило, без сколько-нибудь серьёзных повреждений. Натаниэль искренне верил, что идиоту просто сказочно везёт. Лишь со временем сумел по достоинству оценить и мощь замахов, относивших врагов на несколько метров назад, и ловкость, с которой парень уворачивался от ударов, не позволяя наносить себе раны тяжелее царапин. Карвер был хоть и очень молодым, но сильным, умелым воином, подобных которому Натаниэль встречал нечасто.  
Проблема была в том, что Карвер верил лишь в свой меч, страдая от неуверенности во всём остальном. А потому его желание проявить себя однажды чуть не стоило ему жизни.  
Их отряд недальновидно сунулся в один неразведанный тейг. В этой части Троп обычно было тихо, и Стражи продвигались быстро, из-за чего на них практически вывалилась засевшая в тейге целая армия порождений. Страуд дал приказ к отступлению и выбирал, кто будет отступление прикрывать. Карвер бросился, не дожидаясь приказа, крикнув «Уходите!»  
Страуд выругался, но возвращать парня было поздно и он махнул остальным. Натаниэль с командиром замыкали отряд. Натаниэль продолжал отстреливаться, добивая тех, кто ухитрялся прорваться через яростный смерч карверова меча. Ветка туннеля уже почти закончилась, гном Дрох из их отряда успел заложить взрывчатый порошок, чтобы перекрыть проход и похоронить тварей под обвалом. Натаниэль натянул тетиву, прицеливаясь в голову особенно юркому гарлоку, как заметил краем глаза изогнутый клинок, летящий Карверу прямо в открытую грудь. Не успев даже осознать до конца, он сместил лук, и стрела сбила костлявую гарлочью руку, не дав острию сабли вонзиться в сердце. Впрочем, рана всё же была серьёзной. Выскакивая из туннеля в широкий коридор, Натаниэль заорал:  
— Всё, вали оттуда!  
Карвер напоследок махнул мечом по широкой дуге, отбрасывая противников, развернулся и побежал к выходу. Как только он оказался в коридоре, Натаниэль бросился на него, сваливая вбок и на землю. И в этот момент раздался взрыв.  
Целительница, эльфийка по имени Тенриль, сумела залечить рану почти полностью, хотя на коже и остался уродливый шрам. А после Страуд долго выговаривал юнцу за горячую голову и безрассудность. Но в этот раз Карвер упорно стоял на своём, на все упрёки повторяя лишь одно:  
— Я знал, что делаю.  
Страуд красноречиво смотрел на прореху в кольчуге, но даже это парня не смутило.  
— Хорошо тебя пропесочили, — хмыкнул Натаниэль, когда Карвер присоединился к ним у костра.  
Тот пожал плечами и бросил:  
— Я просто сделал то, что считал нужным.  
— Если ты считаешь нужным очертя голову бросаться грудью на мечи этих тварей, парень, то смени приоритеты. Живой ты стоишь куда больше, — хмыкнул Натаниэль, хлопнув его по спине.  
Карвер ответил странным взглядом, значение которого Натаниэль понял много позже.  
После этого случая новоиспечённый Страж не перестал встревать в самую гущу боя, но, по крайней мере, никуда больше не совался без приказа.  
Пару месяцев спустя, когда они планировали заманить отряд порождений в ловушку, командир поручил юному Хоуку сыграть роль наживки и выманить тварей в условленное место. Дав последние указания, Страуд пожал парню плечо и бросил напоследок:  
— Давай. Мы полагаемся на тебя, приятель.  
Тот замер, затем решительно кивнул и улыбнулся.  
Натаниэль впервые видел у него эту улыбку, словно бы до этого парень был сломан, а теперь что-то внутри него наладилось.  
Безрассудно в пекло Карвер больше не совался.

— То есть ты не намереваешься сносить Инквизитору голову или что-нибудь в таком духе? — уточнил Натаниэль на всякий случай.  
Непонимающий взгляд Карвера был красноречивее всяких слов.  
— С чего бы вдруг?  
— За то, что он оставил твоего брата там, одного, на смерть.  
Карвер долго молчал, тяжёлым взглядом уставившись прямо перед собой, и медленно покачал головой.  
— Насколько я знаю брата… Он наверняка вызвался сделать это сам. Эта его грёбанная ответственность, — последние слова он горько выплюнул и залпом осушил стоящую перед ним кружку.  
— Так, значит, собираешься помогать Инквизиции взамен брата. Донашивать за ним его долги? Не ты ли жаловался, что тебе надоело быть вторым?  
В этот момент с порога таверны раздался зычный голос капитана городской стражи:  
— Хоук!  
Карвер крепко зажмурился и сжал кружку в руке так, что она вот-вот грозила лопнуть. Выдохнув, он поднял на друга потемневшие глаза и выдавил:  
— Да. Вот только я теперь не второй Хоук, Нат. Я — единственный.  
Авелин подошла к их столику и опустила тяжёлую руку в латной перчатке Карверу на плечо.  
— Вот ты где. Я тебя обыскалась. Соболезную, Карвер. Мне… правда очень жаль твоего брата.  
— Спасибо, Авелин, — парень нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться, слабо и неубедительно. — Закономерный исход для человека, которому до всего есть дело, не так ли? — при этих словах Карвер усмехнулся, и так вышло куда искреннее.  
— Пожалуй, — со вздохом согласилась женщина, вспоминая одну прогулку по Рваному берегу и гарретово участие в ней.  
— Авелин, можешь сделать мне одолжение? — спросил Карвер.  
— Всё, что смогу, — кивнула стражница.  
— Отправь Варрику весточку. Передай ему, что я направляюсь в Скайхолд.  
— Карвер, твой брат велел…  
— Мой брат велел не соваться на Тропы и самоубиваться об порождений тьмы. Теперь Зова нет, спасибо Гаррету. Но больше он влияния на мою жизнь не имеет, Авелин. Я один принимаю решения. И я иду в Инквизицию.  
Авелин выдержала долгую паузу, но, наконец, сдалась.  
— Я поняла. Как скажешь. Береги себя, Хоук.  
— Да, — горько отозвался Карвер.  
В особняк они возвращались молча. Внезапно Карвер остановился и проговорил, отчаянно и зло:  
— Андрасте свидетель, не такой ценой я хотел быть просто Хоуком, а не младшим. Не такой.  
Не выдержав, он с силой впечатал кулак в ближайшую стену.  
Натаниэль опустил руку ему на плечо и молча увлёк дальше в сторону особняка.

— Хоук! Эй, Хоук, мать твою! — Дрох позвал новобранца, но тот и ухом не вёл.  
Тенриль дотронулась рукой до плеча гнома и крикнула:  
— Карвер!  
— Да? — тот обернулся и посмотрел на своих новых товарищей.  
— Издеваешься ты, что ли? — пробурчал гном.  
Карвер непонимающе посмотрел на него. Дрох махнул рукой и сунул парню в руки бурдюк с водой.  
— Пей. Привал нескоро.


	5. Часть 4. Что осталось позади

Защитник Киркволла питал склонность к геройству, но самоубийцей не был. Когда зелёные отсветы Разрыва перестали играть на полу и колоннах, он отвлёк Кошмара огненным шаром, затем плеснул холодом, создавая отгораживающую ледяную стену и стремительно пролетел вдоль неё к выходу из зала. Перекрыл проём ещё одной коркой льда и рванул прочь. За спиной раздавался мерзкий и — хотелось верить — болезненный вопль демона.  
Гаррет Хоук бежал, не особенно разбирая дорогу: в Тени всё равно бессмысленно что-либо пытаться рассчитать. Материальное и иллюзорное здесь едва ли различалось. Ничему здесь нельзя верить и никому — доверять.  
Когда силы кончились, а криков Кошмара уже давно не было слышно, Хоук остановился и сел передохнуть прямо там, где стоял. Ситуацию, в которой он оказался, трудно было назвать обнадёживающей. Но и безвыходной нельзя. Пока он был жив, была жива и надежда. Раз в Тень можно попасть, то реально и выбраться. В конце концов, демоны же выбирались. Или духи. Хоук вспомнил, как Андерс рассказывал ему о Справедливости. О том, как они познакомились.  
Мысль об Андерсе и обо всех, кто остался там, болезненно сжала сердце.

Гаррет лежал в своей постели, одну руку положив под голову, другой обнимая за талию спящего к нему спиной Андерса, и глядел в окно. Пыль, клубившаяся в воздухе, осела не до конца, и пробивавшиеся через неё несмелые рассветные лучи казались ещё тусклее обычного, хотя Киркволл и так светлым городом не назовёшь. Новый день наступал неумолимо, обещая многочисленные проблемы и тяжёлые решения. Но сейчас, в эти рассветные часы, ещё можно было позволить себе лежать и ни о чём не думать.  
Несмотря на события минувшего дня, в душе Гаррета царило умиротворение. Они все умудрились выйти живыми из, казалось бы, безнадёжной переделки. Андерс был под боком. А брат спал в соседней — своей — комнате, и это было настолько правильно и хорошо, что для беспокойства места не оставалось. От воспоминаний о разговоре с Карвером в груди теплело, и на лицо непроизвольно наползала улыбка.  
Андерс, до лица которого дополз прокравшийся в комнату свет, засопел, завозился — и проснулся.  
— С добрым утром, Андерс. Выспался?  
— А ты сам вообще спал? — Андерс повернулся к нему лицом и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.  
— Подремал немного. Не спится мне.  
Гаррет потянул мужчину к себе, приподнялся на локте и поцеловал. Андерс не ответил на поцелуй, только обмер весь, словно боясь пошевелиться.  
— Что не так?  
— Гаррет, я… Скажи, ты это серьёзно?  
— О чём ты?  
— О тебе… и обо мне. О нас.  
— Ты не хочешь? — осведомился Гаррет, и Андерс под его рукой ощутимо вздрогнул.  
— Дело… Дело не в этом. О, Создатель! — Андерс высвободился из объятий и сел. — Гаррет, ты и правда хочешь остаться со мной? После всего, что вчера произошло?! Ты спрашиваешь, хочу ли я, и, д-дыхание Создателя, я хочу этого, больше всего на свете хочу! Но… ты ведь прекрасно видел их реакцию — Изабеллы, Авелин, Варрика, я уж не говорю об этом диком волке… Твоего брата. Едва ли кто-то из них примет, что ты останешься со мной. Да и что за жизнь это будет? Я люблю тебя, Гаррет. Разве я могу позволить, чтобы…  
Гаррет прервал поток бессвязных излияний, попросту заткнув рот Андерса поцелуем и повалив обратно на постель, подминая мужчину под себя. Целовал, пока тот не начал задыхаться. Ласкал нежно и властно, не оставляя шанса воспротивиться. Любил долго и жарко, до громких стонов и искусанных в кровь губ. А после лежал рядом и перебирал пальцами светлые прядки, время от времени склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать их.  
Андерс перехватил его руку за запястье и стиснул с силой, оставляя синяки.  
— Что ж ты делаешь, Гаррет? Хоть понимаешь, как тяжело принимать такую твою любовь? Уж лучше бы ты убил меня или прогнал с глаз долой.  
Гаррет хмыкнул и покачал головой:  
— Чтобы ты легко отделался после всего, что натворил? И не надейся. Расплатишься за всё сполна.  
Андерс издал сдавленный звук, полувсхлип-полусмешок, и спрятал лицо у Гаррета на груди.  
— Сама Мередит бы не придумала наказания более мучительного.  
— А то! — самодовольно отозвался Гаррет и после паузы добавил: — А про остальных ты не думай. Изабелла сама не без греха, у Авелин заботы поважнее найдутся. Варрик поворчит и смирится. Он меня слишком любит, чтобы лишать счастья.  
Смешок Андерса стал ему наградой, и он продолжил.  
— С Фенрисом я поговорю, как-нибудь утрясём. Ну, а с Карвером я уже поговорил, и он… не станет вмешиваться.  
— Потому что тоже слишком тебя любит?  
— Только при нём этого не скажи. Он терпеть не может «слащавых разговорчиков». Да, Карвер меня любит, как и я его. Отношения у нас непростые, но узы, которыми мы связаны, слишком крепкие.  
— Узы крови?  
— Скорее, узы семьи.  
— А это не одно и то же?  
— Думаю, нет. Узнай я, что между нами нет кровного родства, это всё равно ничего бы не изменило. Он мой брат и всегда им будет.  
В этот момент раздался стук в дверь. На дожидаясь ответа, Карвер, уже полностью облачённый в свои доспехи Серого Стража, вошёл в комнату. Представшее зрелище заставило его чуть поморщиться, но взгляда он не отвёл, стараясь принять невозмутимый вид.  
— Авелин прислала весточку. Времени у неё — по понятным причинам — мало, и она просит всех собраться в «Висельнике». Я пойду туда.  
Дверь за ним закрылась прежде, чем кто-либо из магов успел открыть рот.  
— Что ж, кажется, пора собираться, — Гаррет с неохотой выбрался из постели и потянулся.  
Андерс дотронулся до его перевязанного плеча:  
— Сперва я вылечу твои раны.  
— Оставь. Побереги силы. Уверен, найдётся множество людей, которые в твоей помощи нуждаются куда больше.  
Андерс хотел было возразить, но осёкся и отвёл глаза. Хоук ухватил его лицо за подбородок, повернул к себе и поймал убегающий взгляд.  
— Только не говори, что жалеешь о том, что сделал, Андерс.  
— Я…  
— Сказать по правде, Киркволл уже не первый год сидел на пороховой бочке. В сущности, ты просто поджёг фитиль. Метафорически… и буквально.  
Андерс слабо улыбнулся и вздохнул:  
— Умеешь ты обращаться со словами, Хоук.

Заметив пару приближающихся призраков, Хоук вскочил на ноги и окатил их холодом. С одной стороны, магия здесь текла легко, но телу было явно некомфортно. Гаррет не знал, сколько пробыл здесь, и подозревал, что для него время могло течь совершенно иначе, чем по другую сторону Завесы. Всё в этом мире было обманчиво.  
Гаррет шёл и размышлял о том, что, даже если он не выберется, Корифей всё равно будет повержен. Инквизиция росла день ото дня и становилась силой, с которой приходилось считаться целым государствам. Ею управляли умные и опытные люди. Каллена он помнил как отличного командира, о госпоже Жозефине слышал краем уха, не говоря уж о Сестре Соловей, бывшей спутнице Героини Ферелдена. Сам Инквизитор произвёл на него благоприятное впечатление. Да что уж! Даже Варрик отзывался о нём чуть не с придыханием.  
На этом месте Хоук усмехнулся, но усмешка стала горькой. Вряд ли Варрик легко примет решение Инквизитора оставить его в Тени, но сам он считал его мудрым. Хоук готов был дорого заплатить за то, что творил сейчас Корифей. К тому же, он был магом, ему была знакома Тень и её опасности. Выжить здесь у него шансов было уж точно больше, чем у Страуда. Не говоря уже о том, что и перед Страудом был в неоплатном долгу — за жизнь брата.  
Отпустить тогда Карвера со Стражами было одним из самых тяжёлых решений в его жизни. Гаррету невыносима была мысль о разлуке с братом, но альтернатива была невыносимее стократ. С того дня всю обратную дорогу с Глубинных Троп он костерил себя за то, что не послушал мать, а предпочёл уступить желанию брата. Отношения с Карвером тогда едва начали налаживаться, и он слишком боялся их испортить. За что и поплатился.  
Первое письмо от Карвера было полно едких замечаний, и они могли бы ранить, если бы не затопившее Гаррета облегчение от новости, что его брат жив и, судя по сыпавшимся колкостям, в порядке. Подавлен, возможно, растерян, наверняка скучает. Но полон сил и может двигаться дальше. Старший Хоук всегда видел за резкими выражениями младшего брата его чувства, и потому легко пропускал большинство из них мимо ушей. Слишком близким человеком был для него Карвер. Слишком хорошо Гаррет его знал.

На небе ни облачка, солнце ярко светит и ветер приносит с поля сладкий цветочный аромат. Он уже приметил себе бабочку, которая присела совсем рядом, на ограду, как его окликнули:  
— Гаррет, — мама тепло улыбается, опускается перед пятилетним ребёнком на колени и гладит его по щеке. — Гаррет, у нас с папой для тебя новость. У тебя скоро появится братик или сестрёнка. — Свободной рукой молодая женщина машинально гладит себя по животу, она часто так делает в последнее время. — Кого бы ты хотел больше?  
— Братика, — не раздумывая ни секунды, отвечает мальчик.  
Они опять недавно переехали, и соседские мальчишки смотрели на него с недоверием. Да и мама всегда волновалась, когда видела, что он общается с другими детьми. Поэтому он старался общаться поменьше, но иногда было одиноко. Будь у него брат, ему не надо было бы искать друзей. Тем более, что с друзьями всё равно приходилось вскоре расставаться.  
Когда в доме появилось два пищащих кокона с розовыми личиками, Гаррет долго смотрел на них, а потом спросил:  
— А кто из них братик?  
Отец растерянно моргнул, а мама звонко рассмеялась и представила ему Бетани и Карвера. Гаррет долго стоял над ними, изо всех сил стараясь найти отличия и запомнить.  
Брат! У него теперь был брат! Мальчик с нетерпением предвкушал, как они с Карвером будут вдвоём играть в солдатиков и бегать на речку. И, конечно, оба они будут всегда защищать свою младшую сестрёнку.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Как вскоре выяснилось, эти двое ещё совершенно ничего не могли делать сами, даже ходить, и мама часто повторяла, что он, как старший брат, должен будет помогать своим брату и сестре и учить тому, что знает сам. Гаррет был бы рад, но кого и чему уж тут было учить?  
Ответ пришёл, когда однажды Гаррет вошёл в комнату, где близнецы играли на полу с деревянными кубиками, вырезанными отцом, и тряпичными мячиками, которые сшила мама. Маленькому Карверу надоела постоянно опадающая башенка — глупый кубик никак не хотел стоять на мячике — и он потянулся руками к лавке, у которой сидел. Зацепившись ручонками за край, он подобрал ножки поближе, изо всех сил потянулся и неожиданно для самого себя встал. Правда, испугался собственной смелости и тут же опустился обратно. Гаррет уже хотел было крикнуть родителей, но вспомнил, что обоих сейчас нет дома. Карвер тем временем огляделся, заметил брата и радостно потянулся ручками к нему. Гаррет подошёл поближе и протянул свои руки в ответ. Брат вцепился в них мёртвой хваткой и потянул на себя. Гаррет чуть не потерял равновесие, но устоял. Карвер снова поднялся. Ножки у него страшно дрожали и подкашивались, но он смотрел на улыбающегося старшего брата и улыбался в ответ.  
Двумя неделями позже Бетани тоже решилась встать. Карвер к тому времени учился переставлять ножки, держась за лавку или чьи-то руки. Шлёпаясь на попу, он поднимал истовый рёв, но, не переставая рыдать, тут же снова тянулся к лавке и поднимался. Бетани, когда падала, оставалась сидеть, сохраняя поистине королевское спокойствие. Следующую попытку она предпринимала не раньше, чем через час.  
Когда Гаррет появлялся в поле зрения Карвера, тот расплывался в улыбке, тянул к нему руки и наклонялся вперёд, силясь подняться. Гаррет тут же бросался к нему и помогал. А затем аккуратно отступал назад и тянул брата за собой. Карвер делал свои первые шаги. Бетани тоже училась переступать ножками, и тоже часто падала. Гаррет подбегал к ней и ловил её руки, как с Карвером, желая помочь подняться, но та лишь поджимала губы и хлопала братца по рукам.  
Однажды Карвер встал и даже успел шагнуть к брату до того, как тот подбежал, но рухнул вперёд, разревелся и встать повторно отказывался. Гаррет гладил его по голове и утешал, как мог. Как-то они с отцом вошли в детскую. Карвер, как обычно при виде брата, поднялся. Гаррет рванулся было к нему, чтобы поддержать, но отец поймал его за плечо и удержал.  
— Стой. Пусть он идёт сам.  
— Он же упадёт!  
— Скорее всего, да. И опять встанет.  
— Ему будет больно.  
— Если всё время его держать, Гаррет, он никогда не научится ходить сам.  
Карвер полетел вперёд на третьем шаге, скривился и оглушительно заревел. Гаррет снова дёрнулся вперёд, и отец снова его остановил.  
— Подожди.  
У Гаррета сердце внутри больно сжималось, но он смотрел, как его младший брат глотает слёзы, всё ещё всхлипывая, поднимается на четвереньки, садится на попу, наклоняется вперёд… Когда Карвер сам преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и хватается за одежду брата, на его покрасневшем лице сияет ослепительная улыбка. А Гаррет впервые чувствует страшную гордость.  
Ему не спалось, и он вертелся в постели, как вдруг услышал тихие всхлипы. Гаррет подошёл к чуть приоткрытой двери, в которую из кухни лился нервный красноватый свет, и увидел сидящих за столом мать и отца. Мама плакала, глядя на лежащий перед ней листок бумаги, а отец сидел напротив и сжимал её руку в своей.  
— Это твоя семья, Лиандра. Может, всё же поехать?  
— Что ты такое говоришь? Малышам всего год исполнился! И мы только устроились.  
— Ты уверена, милая? В Киркволле твой дом.  
— Мой дом там, где ты, Малкольм, ты и наши дети. Другого мне не надо.  
Из детской раздался плачь и женщина быстро утёрла лицо подолом платья:  
— Ну вот, ещё и Карвер проснулся. Неугомонный ребёнок, — улыбнулась она сквозь слёзы, поднимаясь.  
— Почему ты знаешь, что это Карвер, а не Бетани?  
— Я же мать.  
Гаррет определённо не был матерью, но почему-то тоже знал, что слышит голос брата.  
Когда Карвер наконец научился самостоятельно ходить, Гаррета приставили к нему соглядатаем. Непоседливый и любопытный, мальчик совал нос во все щели, и старший брат едва успевал оттаскивать его от опасных мест вроде растопленной печи, после чего приходилось тут же ещё и развлекать малыша, готового расплакаться по любому поводу. Гаррету было не в тягость. Он корчил рожи, изображал руками говорящих птичек, пел песенки и делился с братом своими игрушками. Главное, что он теперь никогда не оставался один.  
— Гаррет, Карвер, идите обедать!  
— Нно, лошадка! — трёхлетний Карвер хлопал брата по спине, и тот с криком «Игого!» ковылял на четвереньках к крыльцу.  
— Гаррет! — всплёскивала руками мать, когда Карвер «спешивался» у самого порога. — Ты ведь надорвёшься! Не катай брата на себе.  
Гаррет поднимался, отряхивал ладони и колени и упрямо вздёргивал подбородок:  
— Я немножко.  
Маленький Карвер следовал за братом неотступно, и стоило позвать Гаррета, как появлялись оба младших Хоука. В большинство их игр Бетани дорога была заказана, но та мало переживала об этом, предпочитая обществу братьев тихий дом, материнские хлопоты по кухне и отцовские бесконечные истории.  
Когда оба сорванца — десятилетний Гаррет и пятилетний Карвер — сломали калитку, катаясь на ней вместо качелей, Лиандра смотрела на них через окно. Вернувшийся вечером усталый отец строго поинтересовался у детей, кто учинил это безобразие, и Гаррет тут же выступил вперёд, не дав брату и рта раскрыть. Малкольм сделал сыну выговор и оставил без десерта. За ужином, когда отец поинтересовался, почему Карвер не ест свой любимый пирог, мальчик упрямо поджал губы и сказал, что наелся, выскальзывая из-за стола и уходя за старшим братом в комнату.  
В комнату Гаррета Карвера переселили довольно рано. Всё равно младший регулярно среди ночи убегал спать к старшему. Бетани неплохо спалось и одной, только во время грозы оба близнеца жались под одеялом к Гаррету. Тот обнимал обоих и отвлекал на ходу придуманными историями.  
Когда они всей семьёй ходили собирать ягоду, Гаррет таскал корзину, а Карвер собирал в неё ягодки с кустов, на которые он указывал. Бетани собирала все ягодки в подол платья и бежала к отцу, чтобы тот выбрал из них съедобные.  
Если Гаррет уходил куда-то с отцом, а маленького Карвера не брали, матери много времени приходилось тратить, чтобы успокоить сына. Успокоившись, он устраивал игры на крыльце, и, стоило ему завидеть брата, как тут же всё бросал и мчался навстречу. Крепко обнимал и тащил за собой — играть вместе. Обо всех достижениях брата Гаррет тоже узнавал первым.  
Гаррету было двенадцать и он нетерпеливо мялся под яблоней. Стояла осень и запах прелых листьев во влажном от прошедшей грозы воздухе.  
— Ну чего ты там копаешься, Карв?  
— Вот сам возьми и залезь! Умный такой.  
Карвер пыхтел, стараясь дотянуться до ветки, на которой висели самые красные и аппетитные яблоки. Сидя достать не получалось, пришлось цепляться за соседние ветки и вставать, балансируя на прогибающемся под его весом дереве. Гаррет наблюдал за ним, задрав голову. Внезапно послышался треск — ветка, на которой Карвер стоял, начала подламываться.  
— Берегись! — испуганно закричал Гаррет и дёрнулся вперёд.  
Перед глазами что-то вспыхнуло и не успевшая переломиться ветвь примёрзла к стволу толстым слоем льда. Карвер резко присел, хватаясь за ветку руками, затем соскользнул ногами назад, повиснув на ней, и спрыгнул на землю. Гаррет в шоке смотрел на свои руки. Из дома выскочил отец, и Карвер рванул к нему, восторженно смеясь и крича:  
— Пап! Пап! Смотри, что сделал Гаррет!  
Но отец и так уже видел, и дерево, и потрясённого сына. Он быстро огляделся и увёл детей домой. Вечером родители обсуждали новый переезд.  
С этого дня в жизни Хоуков многое начало меняться.

Занятый приятными воспоминаниями, Гаррет не чувствовал усталости, размеренно шагая вперёд. Призраки и другие мелкие духи периодически появлялись в поле его зрения, но по большей части держались в стороне. Покуда на него не нападали, Гаррет предпочитал не тратить лишние силы, выглядывая, не покажется ли на горизонте зелёное свечение. Он имел представление о том, где и на каком расстоянии от крепости находятся Разрывы, но это знание ничего ему не давало. Здесь, в Тени, даже части света определить было невозможно. Оставалось полагаться только на удачу. Много раз ему доводилось слышать в свой адрес определение «удачливый ублюдок». Гаррет усмехнулся: вот и повод проверить, насколько он в самом деле удачливый.


	6. Часть 5. Вина потери

Для Серых Стражей терять товарищей — часть обыденной реальности. Такова уж их работа.  
Карвер слишком привык к тому, что брат водил знакомство со странными, зачастую эксцентричными личностями, которые к тому же обладали исключительными боевыми навыками. Даже Мерриль, смотревшая на мир широко распахнутыми глазами младенца, и которую Карвер не раз и не два провожал до эльфинажа, потому что та могла заплутать даже на абсолютно прямой городской улице, с врагами в бою расправлялась на раз. Все они — Гаррет и его товарищи — регулярно рисковали жизнью, но в конце концов выживали.  
И Карвер за полтора года успел забыть, что такое потеря в бою.  
Их отряд после небольшого отдыха в деревне снова спустился на Глубинные Тропы для зачистки одного тейга. Всё шло по плану, порождений сумели оттеснить в дальний зал и сражение уже подходило к концу, как внезапно своды тейга сотряслись от оглушительного рёва: за спинами Стражей вырос огромный огр. Он рычал, бил себя в грудь и готовился напасть на зажатых между врагами людей. Они были в ловушке.  
Традиционно лучники и маги держались позади отряда, и потому Тенриль оказалась ближе всех к чудовищу. Карвер спихнул ногой со своего меча насаженного на него гарлока и обернулся. Сознание его словно задвоилось: он видел, как огр тянет свою лапищу к светловолосой эльфийке, которая не успевала скастовать защитное заклинание. И в то же время он видел перед собой темноволосый затылок сестры. Его отчаянный вопль заглушил даже раскатистый голос огра:  
— НЕТ!!!  
Карвер выпустил из рук меч, в два прыжка преодолел небольшое расстояние, ухватил девушку за талию и повалил вместе с собой на землю за миг до того, как толстые стальные пальцы сомкнулись, поймав лишь воздух. Не медля ни секунды, Карвер поднялся на ноги, оттолкнул спасённую эльфийку подальше, а сам перекатился обратно, потянувшись за брошенным мечом.  
Натаниэль воспользовался заминкой, отскочил в сторону и оттуда хладнокровно выпускал одну стрелу за другой, не позволяя себе ни единого промаха. Пока зверь смотрел на оказавшуюся пустой руку, в воздухе просвистела одна из стрел и вонзилась ему в глаз. Огр заревел от боли и начал топтаться на месте. Свист — и огр лишился второго глаза. Он заметался и стал беспорядочно махать кулаками. Дрох издал боевой клич и ринулся на чудище с клинками наперевес. Гном был едва ли не с кулак огра ростом, и когда тот сбил его, отлетел на десяток метров. Послышался хруст и треск.  
Карвер с мечом по широкой дуге оббежал огра и мощным круговым замахом распорол сухожилия под коленом. Нога подкосилась. Тенриль скастовала ментальный взрыв, заставив чудовище на несколько мгновений оцепенеть. Страуд разбежался и запрыгнул на широченную спину, вонзив клинки у основания шеи. А затем молниеносно перерезал твари горло. Оставшихся порождений добили за несколько минут.  
Тенриль сидела рядом с Дрохом, закрыв лицо руками. Сломана шея. Мгновенная смерть.  
Эльфийка была безутешна. Они с гномом одновременно проходили ритуал Посвящения и через многое прошли вместе. Теперь она плакала над его телом и причитала:  
— Если бы я прибежала раньше. Если бы я успела его исцелить.  
Карвер постоял несколько минут рядом, затем тяжело вздохнул, опустился на колено перед девушкой, отвёл её руки от лица, заглянул в глаза и медленно, внушительно проговорил:  
— Ты не виновата. Ты ни-че-го не могла сделать.  
Тенриль несколько мгновений вглядывалась в карверово лицо, ещё раз всхлипнула и прерывисто выдохнула, успокаиваясь.  
Тем вечером они проводили Дроха в последний путь.

Серые Стражи всегда путешествовали налегке, поэтому сборы не заняли много времени. Прощаться тоже было особенно не с кем. Зайти к Мерриль Карвер так и не осмелился, зато к Андерсу решил разглянуть. Маг был в своей лечебнице, играл с котёнком. Вид у него был потерянный, хвостик на затылке собран кое-как, по лицу блуждал призрак улыбки.  
— А, Карвер, — Андерс никогда не звал его по фамилии.  
Для него существовал только один Хоук.  
— И Натаниэль с тобой.  
Хоу смотрел на старого приятеля, не в силах скрыть жалости.  
— Андерс.  
— Мы зашли попрощаться.  
— Вновь отправляетесь спасать мир от порождений тьмы, — Андерс не стал делать из этого вопроса.  
— Сейчас главное спасти его от Корифея. Мы идём в Инквизицию.  
Маг вздрогнул и отвёл глаза. Погладил котёнка.  
— Ясно. Что ж. Удачи.  
Карвер с Натаниэлем развернулись к выходу. Голос Андерса поймал их уже на пороге:  
— Берегите себя.  
Карверу на миг почудилось, что он услышал голос брата.  
— Обязательно. Позаботься о котёнке.  
В порту им с Натаниэлем посчастливилось сразу найти корабль, отплывающий в Джейдер. Судно не было предназначено для перевозки пассажиров, но капитан-ферелденец, глянув на их обмундирование и оценив ферелденский выговор, за весьма умеренную плату пустил их на борт. После Мора в Ферелдене Серые Стражи как нигде встречали уважение и расположение у народа.  
Нат смотрел на удаляющийся берег и задумчиво жевал кончики волос.  
— Переживаешь за Андерса?  
— Думаю о том, жалеет ли он, что не отправился с ним.  
— Наверняка. Он бы и отправился, да брат запретил. Гаррет упрям, как стадо баранов, — на лицо Карвера легла тёплая усмешка.  
Он облокотился о борт и уставился на воду. И поморщился, будто укололся обо что-то.  
— Был. Был упрям. Кажется, я тоже всё никак не поверю.  
Помолчав, Карвер добавил:  
— Без толку жалеть. Если Гаррет решил, что нас надо держать подальше, то и в кандалы бы посадить не погнушался, не обещай мы сделать по его.  
— Вероятно, так и есть. Но не думаю, что Андерс от этого чувствует себя менее виноватым.  
— Да уж.

Гаррету осточертело торчать в грязном трюме, пропахшем солью, мочой и гниющим деревом, и он поднялся на палубу. Карвер пошёл следом: давно хотелось выйти на свежий воздух, но в одиночку он это сделать не решался. Подошёл, встал рядом с братом, облокотившись о борт и глядя на тёмные волны.  
— Не свались только, — бесцветно и как-то механически бросил Гаррет.  
— Не маленький, — поморщился Карвер и, назло брату, сильнее наклонился вперёд.  
Впрочем, тут же выпрямился, впился пальцами в дерево и как-то отчаянно выпалил то, что мучило его всё это время:  
— Бет не должна была погибнуть. Это должен был быть я.  
Карвер не успел ничего понять, только внезапно обнаружил себя лежащим на палубе с рукой, прижатой к щеке. Гаррет возвышался над ним, сжимая кулаки, и его глаза полыхали яростью.  
— Чтобы я. Никогда больше. Этого. От тебя не слышал, Карвер. Ещё слово, и я сам убью тебя не хуже огра.  
Карвер разозлился. Он фыркнул, поднялся на ноги и с вызовом посмотрел на брата:  
— Да ничего ты мне не сделаешь, пустые угрозы. И вообще, говорю, что думаю.  
Гаррет ещё посмотрел на него, а потом как-то сдулся. И отвернулся.  
— Просто не говори так. Я старший, я должен был вас защитить. Я виноват.  
И Карвер взъярился:  
— Ах, конечно же! Как же мир выстоит без Гаррета Хоука! Ты один должен был нас защитить, потому что глупый младший братец всё равно ничего не стоит и никого защитить не способен! Разумеется, ты виноват в смерти Бетани, потому что стоял дальше всех, а не находился во всех местах одновременно, ведь ты же умница Гаррет, чудо-Гаррет, Гаррет-демоново-совершенство! — слова выскакивали из него, будто крысы из затопленной норы, и, казалось, не было силы, способной остановить их поток.  
— Я — глава семьи. И я несу ответственность.  
— Не надорвись от своей ответственности, братец. Ты в семье не один, знаешь ли.  
— Бетани была моей младшей сестрой! Кто как не я должен был её уберечь?!  
— Она была и моей младшей сестрой, если что!  
— О, да, минут на десять! Велико старшинство!  
— Я — взрослый мужчина, мой долг защищать сестру ничуть не меньше твоего.  
— Ты — мой младший брат! — рявкнул Гаррет. — Всегда был им и всегда будешь. И как младшему брату я говорю тебе заткнуться и не сметь больше говорить, будто бы ты должен был погибнуть. — Гаррет внезапно успокоился и понизил голос почти что до шёпота: — Сейчас ты жив, и это главное.  
После этого старший Хоук вернулся в трюм, а младший, не обращая внимания на взгляды матросов, ещё стоял на пронизывающем ветру и сжимал кулаки.  
Он прекрасно понимал брата. Понимал, как глупы и жестоки были его собственные слова. Просто чувство вины за гибель Бетани было, как общее одеяло. И каждый из них жадно тянул его на себя. В семье Хоуков привыкли брать ответственность, а не спихивать её на других.  
Вот только не всегда этот кусок пирога можно было съесть в одиночку.


	7. Часть 6. Чувства брата

Капитан щурился на солнце, разглядывая парящих над головой чаек.  
– Ветер попутный. Если не переменится – а он не переменится, слово капитана – после полудня уже будем причаливать.  
Карвер кивнул, поблагодарил и присоединился к Натаниэлю, который сидел под полубаком, наслаждаясь льющим с неба солнцем.  
– Сегодня уже будем в Джейдере.  
– Останемся там на ночь или сразу двинемся в путь?  
Карвер замялся. Нат, верно расценивший его молчание, ответил за него:  
– Хотя чего время терять. Поедим, разузнаем дорогу и вперёд. Вряд ли эта моровая тварь станет ждать, пока мы выспимся и отдохнём.  
– Угу.  
Карвер был благодарен другу за понимание и такт. Бездействие сводило с ума. В движении он находил отдохновение от гложащей пустоты в груди.  
Карвер прикрыл глаза. Где-то наверху переругивались чайки и ветер лупил по парусам. Вода билась о борт, а канаты дружно поскрипывали в такт движению корабля, словно напевали заунывную дорожную песенку.

За время плавания они с братом больше не перемолвились ни словом. Впрочем, и говорить-то сейчас было не о чем. Мерное покачивание и однообразный плеск волн при полном штиле нагоняли тоску даже на полупьяных матросов, не говоря уж о непривычных к морским путешествиям ферелденских беженцах.  
Оставив мать дремать в компании Авелин, Карвер выбрался на палубу и обнаружил Гаррета сидящим у переборки. Ни слова не говоря, он присел рядом и запрокинул голову, глядя в серое небо, затянутое облаками, словно одним громадным парусом. Накатила сонливость, веки налились свинцом, глаза сами собой закрылись и даже голоса матерящихся больше по привычке, чем по нужде, матросов вскоре перестали достигать его слуха.  
Когда мир вокруг снова обрёл реальность запахов и звуков, Карвер осознал, что лежит на боку, голова покоится на чём-то жёстком и тёплом, а в ноздри проникает терпкий и до боли родной запах. Он лежал у брата на коленях. Гаррет одной рукой поглаживал и перебирал его волосы, а вторую устроил у него на плече. Надо было подняться, стряхнуть с себя эти руки, вести себя, как взрослый и независимый мужчина, но Карвер почему-то лежал, продолжал мерно дышать и боялся пошевелиться, спугнуть охватившее его ощущение безмятежности, которое он давным-давно позабыл. Он лежал, чувствовал на себе руки брата и ни о чём не думал. И вскоре задремал вновь.  
Проснулся от того, что брат легонько тряс его за плечо:  
– Карв, подъём.  
Вокруг царило необычное оживление, а над головой бил колокол, созывая матросов.  
– Что такое? – Карвер поднялся и потёр заспанное лицо.  
– Земля. Мы приплыли.

– Земля!  
Крик раздался где-то над головой, и корабль ожил, как растревоженный улей. Члены экипажа начали деловито сновать туда-сюда. До швартования времени было предостаточно, но у моряков земля на горизонте всегда вызывала безотчётное чувство нетерпения. Один капитан не двигался с места, время от времени подавая команды.  
В конце концов, море осталось позади. Солнце чуть перевалило через зенит, но до заката оставалось ещё много времени. Двое Серых Стражей отыскали корчму, из которой не несло, как с помойки, и заказали себе обед.  
Джейдер – портовый город, центр торговли, здесь всегда людно и оживлённо, а новости и слухи циркулируют по нему, как кровь по венам. Ещё от Варрика Карвер усвоил, что информация зачастую ценится куда выше, чем любой самый качественный товар.  
Стражи ждали свой заказ и невольно прислушивались к беседам за соседними столиками. Кругом говорили о предстоящем бале в Зимнем дворце, который давала императрица Селина. Обсуждали взлетевшую стоимость модной в этом сезоне расшитой парчи, грызню за трон между Селиной и Гаспаром... и Инквизитора, который, по слухам, уже выехал со своими советниками и товарищами из Скайхолда, чтобы присутствовать на празднике.  
Карвер с Натаниэлем переглянулись. Если Инквизитора не было в Скайхолде, ехать туда сейчас не имело смысла. Пообедав, они развернули на столе карту, прикинули вероятный маршрут процессии и решили отправиться в Халамширал. Если повезёт – встретятся с Инквизитором в городе после бала. Если не успеют, то столкнутся по дороге, когда Инквизитор будет возвращаться в крепость.  
Не теряя зря времени, Карвер с Натаниэлем купили в дорогу немного припасов и двинулись на Запад.  
Когда они проходили мимо небольшого одинокого фермерского домика в предместье, уже смеркалось. У калитки стояла женщина, вглядывалась в темнеющую ниже по склону опушку леса и кого-то звала. Затем обернулась на шаги позади и, увидев Стражей, кинулась к ним:  
– Пожалуйста, помогите!  
– В чём дело? – поинтересовался Натаниэль.  
– Я отправила сыновей собрать хворост на опушке, но их до сих пор нет...  
Из домика донёсся детский плач.  
– Прошу вас. Это очень опасный лес, мы никогда туда не ходим, но я боюсь, что Шарль мог пойти туда, он очень любопытный. Я бы пошла за ними, но не могу оставить Лили без присмотра. Найдите моих мальчиков, прошу вас.  
По щекам женщины лились слёзы, и она вся дрожала, очевидно, разрываемая желанием отправиться искать сыновей и необходимостью смотреть за младшим ребёнком. Карвер вздохнул и спросил:  
– Как их зовут?  
– Колен и Шарль. Вы найдёте их?  
– Не волнуйтесь, мы найдём, – заверил Натаниэль.  
Дойдя до опушки, они услышали детские голоса и побежали на них.  
– Ну и что? Ну и решай за себя! А я пойду!  
– Шарль! Шарль!  
Светловолосый тощий мальчишка лет двенадцати бросил охапку хвороста и рванул было за братом, но его остановила жёсткая мужская рука.  
– Стоять! Ты Колен?  
Парень обернулся, посмотрел на двоих мужчин и кивнул.  
– Там Шарль, он побежал в лес, – испуганно пробормотал он.  
– Ваша мама послала нас за вами. Мы найдём твоего брата, а ты забирай свой хворост и выходи на опушку. Жди нас там, понял?  
Мальчишка умоляюще вскинул руки:  
– Пожалуйста, только спасите моего брата!  
– Спасём. Возвращайся.  
Мальчик кивнул, бросил отчаянный взгляд в сторону леса, подобрал хворост и побрёл к дому.  
Карвер и Нат вгляделись в лесную чащу. Между деревьев в лучах заходящего солнца блеснула серебристая нить. Кое-где на траве виднелись пятна зеленоватой слизи. Карвер чертыхнулся:  
– Гигантские пауки.  
Нат согласно кивнул. Оба взяли оружие наизготовку и торопливо пошли по следу нёсшегося напролом ребёнка. Пару минут спустя они увидели мальчика с остервенением собирающим сухие ветки.  
– Шарль? – позвал Карвер, опуская меч.  
Мальчик испуганно обернулся и тут же зло насупился:  
– А вы ещё кто?  
– Мы Серые Стражи. Твоя мама беспокоится за вас с братом. Она просила вас найти.  
– Откуда мне знать, что вы не врёте?  
Карвер растерялся, но Нат спас положение:  
– Твою маленькую сестру зовут Лили, так?  
Мальчик удивлённо моргнул и немного расслабился.  
– Допустим, – он напустил на себя важный вид. – Но я отсюда уйду не раньше, чем наберу хвороста. Больше, чем Колен!  
– Парень, здесь очень опасно. Маленьким мальчикам здесь не место.  
– Я не маленький! – тут же ощетинился Шарль, злобно сверкая глазами.  
Карвер смотрел на мальчонку: щуплый, чумазый, младше брата года на три-четыре, с боевым характером. Шарль неуловимо напоминал Карверу себя самого. Он рукой преградил путь Нату, уже собравшемуся просто схватить пацана в охапку и доставить домой:  
– Дай я.  
Затем убрал меч за спину, сделал осторожный шаг вперёд и присел на корточки.  
– Знаешь, мы забыли представиться. Меня зовут Карвер Хоук. Я Серый Страж и сейчас иду к Инквизитору, чтобы бороться с Корифеем. Слышал про такого?  
Мальчик неуверенно кивнул.  
– А ты?  
– Я... Шарль Мезье.  
– Отлично, Шарль. Когда мужчины знакомятся, они должны пожать друг другу руки, – Карвер протянул мальчику руку.  
Тот опасливо приблизился и вложил свою ладошку в руку мужчины.  
– Ты очень смелый мальчик, Шарль. В одиночку пошёл в этот жуткий лес, чтобы принести матери побольше хвороста. Ты очень заботишься о семье, я прав?  
Сбитый с толку, мальчик согласно кивнул.  
– Но здесь действительно очень опасно и уже почти ночь. Твоя мама и твой брат волнуются за тебя.  
– Они просто думают, что я маленький и ничего не могу! Колен всё время мне всё запрещает! Я принесу хворост из леса и докажу, что уже большой! И что со мной не надо нянчиться!  
Карверу на мгновение сдавило спазмом горло. Справившись с собой, он сказал:  
– Знаешь, у меня тоже был старший брат. И тоже всё время со мной нянчился.  
– Почему был?  
– Он погиб. Он защищал меня и других людей и погиб. Больше у меня нет брата, и никто не говорит мне, куда нельзя ходить. Теперь я всё решаю сам. И ты решай, – Карвер выпрямился и снова протянул руку, – пойдёшь домой или останешься собирать хворост.  
Шарль молча шагнул вперёд и взял мужчину за руку.  
Неподалёку, за деревьями, раздалось характерное стрекотание. Из темноты чащи показались пауки. Карвер подхватил мальчишку, впихнул его напарнику в руки и достал меч:  
– Иди, я прикрою.  
Нат прижал крепче дрожащего ребёнка и побежал обратно к опушке. Карвер не шевелился, внимательно следя, чтобы ни одна тварь не бросилась за ним в погоню. Пауки медленно надвигались. Один прыгнул вперёд. Карвер резко присел и пропорол ему мечом брюхо. Затем увернулся от второго, мощным ударом отсёк сразу три ноги и всадил меч в зазор между туловом и головой, разрубая тварь почти пополам. Третий паук замер, не торопясь нападать. Карвер отступил назад, но запнулся о корень и повалился на спину. Паук тут же напрыгнул, и Карверу понадобилась вся его ловкость, чтобы извернуться и уйти от острых, сочащихся ядом хелицеров, проскользнув под ними вниз. Он сгруппировался, подтянул ноги к груди и резко выпрямил их вверх, опрокидывая паука на спину. И, не давая ему времени перевернуться обратно, схватил меч, вскочил и со всей силы всадил железо прямо в голову, проламывая хитиновый панцирь. Дожидаться прибытия новых гостей Карвер не стал и бегом направился к выходу из леса.  
На опушке обнимались братья. Шарль дрожал и повторял, что никогда больше не пойдёт в лес, а Колен, не скрываясь, плакал от облегчения.  
Обрадованная мать уговорила спасителей остаться на ночь.  
После ужина Карвер вышел на крыльцо подышать воздухом и обнаружил сидящего на ступеньках Колена. Мальчик выглядел подавленным и чуть не плакал.  
– Что такое, парень? Твой брат дома, всё в порядке.  
– Да, благодаря вам.  
– Так в чём проблема?  
– Это я во всём виноват. Из-за меня Шарль убежал в лес. Из-за меня он чуть не погиб. Он меня ненавидит. Я никудышный брат.  
Карвер вздохнул, присел перед мальчиком на корточки и взял за плечи:  
– Это не так. Ты хороший, заботливый старший брат, и Шарль любит тебя. Он просто хочет быть сильным и защищать семью вместе с тобой.  
– Откуда вы знаете?  
Карвер улыбнулся грустно и сказал:  
– Потому что я такой же, как он.

С тех пор, как у Гаррета обнаружились способности к магии, нерушимый братский тандем заметно пошатнулся. Гаррет много времени стал проводить с отцом, учась контролировать свои силы. С детьми неоднократно проводились разъяснительные беседы о магах, храмовниках и о том, как важно, чтобы о магии в их семье никто не узнал.  
Поначалу Карвер пришёл в восторг, гордясь, что его старший брат ещё и маг. Но это длилось недолго. Они снова переехали, поселились в совсем глухой деревушке, да ещё на самом её отшибе. Детей его возраста там не было, а старшие не хотели брать его к себе в компанию. И пока Гаррет занимался с отцом, Карвер стал больше времени проводить с сестрой. Правда, Бетани не любила ни рыбалку, ни лазать по деревьям, ни собирать жуков, но всё же они с сестрой находили какие-то общие игры.  
Карвер не обижался на брата, тем более, что всё своё свободное время Гаррет проводил с ним. А вот у отца времени на младшего сына почти не находилось. Карвер злился на себя, давил в себе обиду, но с каждым днём ему всё сильнее казалось, что на старшего сына отец смотрит с большей гордостью, с большей любовью.  
Гаррет был старше, он больше знал, больше умел. У него лучше получалось мастерить удочки и насаживать хлебный мякиш на рыболовный крючок. Он дальше швырял камни и мог унести сразу два полных ведра с водой.  
Карвер, до этого всегда восхищавшийся силой и ловкостью брата, незаметно для себя начал злиться всякий раз, когда Гаррет оказывался в чём-то лучше его.  
Как-то Карвер позвал брата в лес за грибами, когда тот закончил заниматься с отцом, но Гаррет отказался, сказав, что должен ещё выполнить задание. Карвер разозлился, заявил, что сам наберёт грибов, и умчался, забыв даже прихватить корзину и нож. Он до позднего вечера бродил по лесу, дойдя до той части, у подножия горы, куда они с братом ещё ни разу не заходили. Поднялся ветер, небо совсем потемнело, и черноту над головой неожиданно разорвала молния. Испугавшись, Карвер потерял ориентацию и беспомощно заозирался: он не мог понять, с какой стороны он пришёл. Послышалось, что его кто-то звал. Карвер прислушался, узнал голос брата и закричал как можно громче:  
– Гаррет! Гаррет, я здесь!  
Когда брат показался среди деревьев, Карвер бросился к нему, дрожа всем телом. Раздался гром и тучи обрушились на них стеной дождя.  
– Скорей! – Гаррет схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
Они добежали до пещеры, зиявшей чёрным провалом в неверном свете молний. Перепуганный Карвер жался к брату и от малейшего шороха жмурился, цепляясь за его руку.  
– А вдруг тут летучие мыши?  
Гаррет отвёл его от входа, чтобы вода и ветер не доставали до них, сел на землю и усадил брата между ног, закутывая в свою куртку и крепко прижимая к себе.  
– Если тут летучие мыши, я спалю их магией. Я умею. Пока я рядом, Карв, с тобой ничего не случится. Обещаю.  
Карвер трясся у него в объятиях, вздрагивал от раскатов грома, жмурился при блеске молний, тревожно вслушивался в темноту, стараясь различить писк или шорох крыльев. Мир вокруг представлялся страшным, чёрным, полным опасностей. Но тёплые, крепкие руки брата, его уверенный голос и родной запах успокаивали, убаюкивали, и в конце концов Карвер, притиснутый к груди брата, вжимаясь в неё спиной, провалился в сон.  
Проснулся он в том же положении, что уснул. Гаррет мерно дышал над ухом, продолжая обнимать. Пещеру, оказавшуюся маленьким полукруглым гротом, заливал солнечный свет. Пещера как пещера, ничего примечательного. Даже летучих мышей не было. Карвер подумал о том, какими, должно быть, глупыми виделись Гаррету его ночные страхи, как сам он, Карвер, казался смешон, и от этих мыслей в нём поднялась волна стыда и гнева. Никогда он больше не будет скулить и плакать, как какой-то трус, из-за дурацкой грозы! Никогда больше не покажет брату, что боится!  
Карвер решительно выбрался из объятий и растолкал брата:  
– Гаррет, вставай. Нам надо домой.

Карвер и Натаниэль ночевали в сарае. Поднялись ещё в сумерках и двинулись в путь, перекусив сыром и молоком, которые оставила для них хозяйка.  
Шли молча, изредка перебрасываясь парой слов или бурдюком с водой. Ближе к полудню они миновали какую-то деревушку, на окраине которой детвора играла в мяч. Нат посмотрел на них и перевёл взгляд на друга.  
– Кстати, ты, оказывается, неплохо ладишь с детьми. Есть опыт?  
Карвер покачал головой.  
– Совсем нет. Но я тоже был младшим братом. Этот опыт у меня есть.  
Нат виновато посмотрел, сообразив, что своим вопросом напомнил о том, о чём не следовало, но Карвер ободряюще ему улыбнулся и хлопнул по плечу.  
Привычные к долгим переходам, до вечера привалов по пути практически не делали.  
На следующий день солнце словно разъярилось, обливая путников жаром. Внезапно Натаниэль остановился, сощурился, прикрывая глаза от солнца рукой и вгляделся:  
– Кажется, там Разрыв.  
Они приблизились. Солнце безжалостно слепило, но оба Стража вдруг замерли, напряжённо всматриваясь во что-то.  
– Мне показалось, или...  
– Что-то выпало из Разрыва.  
На земле под светящейся зелёной кляксой темнел непонятный силуэт, вокруг которого с противным визгом носился какой-то демон в чёрном рваном балахоне. Карвер и Натаниэль бросились вперёд.


	8. Часть 7. Желания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте есть несколько нецензурных слов.

Хоук никак не мог понять, идёт ли он всего пару часов или уже целую вечность. Пейзаж вокруг был однообразно изменчив, а зеленоватых отблесков он нигде так и не приметил. Вдобавок, он уже начал выбиваться из сил. По-хорошему, стоило немного вздремнуть. При этой мысли Гаррет рассмеялся. Во сне он попадал в Тень. Но если он и так уже в Тени, куда он попадёт, уснув здесь? Оказаться таким образом в своём мире показалось весьма забавной шуткой Создателя.  
Но в любом случае, позволить себе просто лечь и уснуть, когда кругом опасность, он не мог. Нужно было продолжать двигаться. Идти, несмотря ни на что. Включая подкашивающиеся ноги.  
Однако всё здесь, видимо, было против него. Хоук сделал шаг по, казалось бы, твёрдой и ровной дороге, а в следующий миг катился кубарем по склону. Ударился обо что-то головой и отключился.  
Когда он открыл глаза, то первое, что он заметил, было яркое зелёное свечение прямо над головой. Второе – солнце. Третье – склонённое над ним чьё-то лицо, которое он не мог разглядеть из-за яркого света, но очертания которого были ему хорошо знакомы.  
– Карвер?  
– Братец! Ты очнулся, ты жив!  
И, не успев опомниться, Гаррет оказался захвачен и стиснут в крепких объятиях. Он попытался обнять брата в ответ, и поморщился – голова просто раскалывалась. Похоже, он крепко ею обо что-то приложился, когда упал. Карвер разжал руки и отстранился, лицо его светилось счастливой улыбкой, совсем как в детстве, когда он бросался с крыльца, стремглав проносился через калитку и летел к нему навстречу, раскинув руки. Обожающий его младший братец. Губы сами собой расплылись в ответ, но тут же снова скривились: затылок пронзило невыносимой болью.  
– Как ты? – брат обеспокоенно дотронулся до его плеча.  
– Ничего, пройдёт. Как я тут... – Гаррет поднял глаза к Разрыву, трепыхавшемуся и переливавшемуся разными оттенками зелёного у них над головами, и нахмурился.  
– Видимо, ты прошёл через Разрыв. Я обнаружил тебя здесь, на земле. Гаррет, как же я рад, что ты сумел выбраться!  
Карвер тепло улыбался, заглядывал ему в глаза и поглаживал по плечам, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не прижать к себе опять. Как же Гаррет соскучился по своему маленькому Карви!  
На границе сознания что-то неприятно зудело. Хотя, возможно, это была просто боль от удара головой. Он выбрался и теперь был рядом с братом. Это ли не удача?  
Гаррет снова посмотрел на зелёную прореху. Когда он был в Тени, то не видел никакого зелёного света. Ещё одна иллюзия Тени? Обман зрения? Гаррет потёр затылок и нащупал шишку.  
– Где мы сейчас?  
– Это неважно, – ответил Карвер мягким тоном. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, а потом решим, куда пойдём.  
– Нам надо в Скайхолд. Пока Корифей жив, я не успокоюсь.  
– Ты слишком долго пробыл в Тени, братец. Корифей повержен, Инквизитор победил его. Всё хорошо. Мы с тобой можем возвращаться домой. Будем снова жить вместе, как раньше. Ты же хочешь этого?  
Гаррет снова поморщился – боль в голове усиливалась, как и неясное беспокойство. Но всё же улыбнулся:  
– Да. Да, конечно, Карвер. Очень хочу.  
– Отлично. Мы с тобой вернёмся в Киркволл, в наше родовое поместье, и будем, наконец, жить в мире. Знаешь, когда я думал, что ты погиб, я много размышлял о нас и понял, что был тебе плохим братом. И хочу исправиться. Ты ведь дашь мне шанс?  
Гаррета замутило.  
– Конечно... Конечно, Карви, о чём речь. Тебе... не нужно никаких шансов. Ты мой единственный брат.  
– И теперь братья Хоук снова заживут вместе, вдвоём.  
– А как же Андерс?  
– Да, да, и Андерс. Разумеется. С тобой всё хорошо?  
– Всё нормально.  
Гаррет поднял голову и увидел, что в трёх шагах от них стоит Андерс. Смотрит на них внимательно и как-то печально.  
– Андерс? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Лицо брата при виде мага на миг исказилось, но он тут же улыбнулся:  
– Вот видишь, теперь и твой Андерс с нами. Всё хорошо, Гаррет. Оставайся со мной. Ты ведь хочешь быть со мной? Заботиться обо мне?  
Гаррет вглядывался в лицо любимого, пытаясь сообразить, что такого неправильного в нём было. В том, как Андерс смотрел на него.  
– Скажи, Хоук, – произнёс маг, – разве это твой брат? Разве так вы с ним общаетесь? Разве такова его любовь?  
И Гаррета осенило: любовь! Во взгляде Андерса не было любви! А значит, это был не Андерс. В голове будто бы что-то щёлкнуло и встало на место. Раз перед ним был не Андерс, а кто-то в его облике, то и Карвер, по всей видимости, был фальшивый.  
Разумеется, фальшивый. Его Карвер ни за что не стал бы говорить подобных глупостей: просить второй шанс, просить заботиться о нём...  
Сознание прояснилось, головная боль практически унялась. Гаррет поднялся на ноги, взял посох и выставил его между собой и лже-Карвером:  
– Кто ты?  
– Что с тобой, Гаррет? Я твой брат, твой маленький Карви.  
– Карвер ненавидит, когда его так называют. Ты демон, и время твоих фокусов вышло.  
Гаррет сосредоточился и плеснул струёй холода. Раздался смех. Тело Карвера окутало свечение и через миг на его месте уже стоял демон Желания.  
– Надо же, ты сумел меня раскусить, Гаррет Хоук. Гордишься собой, человечишка?  
– Доволен, как минимум.  
– Глупец! Подумай о том, что ты теряешь. Я сильный демон, я многое могу дать тебе. Ты получишь то, чего хочешь: любящего брата, возлюбленного, который не будет одержим местью. Ты можешь вернуть отца, мать, сестру. Я вижу это в твоём сердце, это то, чего ты так страстно желаешь. Ты ведь так соскучился по малышке Бетани.  
Демоница ворковала, сладко улыбаясь, но морок уже прошёл.  
– Всё, что я могу получить от тебя, демон, лишь иллюзии и обман! Ты не можешь дать мне ничего настоящего!  
– Но ведь сейчас ты был со своим дорогим братцем, и он обнимал тебя по-настоящему! Любил тебя по-настоящему!  
– Ошибаешься. Ты лишь изображала любовь. Моему брату нет нужды что-либо изображать. Он знает, что я уверен в нём. Убирайся отсюда немедленно, или я убью тебя.  
Навершие посоха угрожающе заискрилось. Пейзаж вокруг вновь стал серым и туманно-переменчивым. Солнце и Разрыв пропали, и свечение посоха в липком полумраке было почти ослепительным.  
Демоница закричала, зависнув в воздухе, и Гаррет возвёл вокруг себя барьер, готовясь отражать нападение.  
Когда бой закончился, Гаррет едва стоял, опираясь на свой посох. Он перевёл дух и огляделся. Лже-Андерс всё ещё стоял неподалёку, глядя на него.  
– Ты не Андерс, – сказал Гаррет. – Кто ты? Ещё один демон? Зачем ты помог мне?  
– Потому что когда-то вы так же помогли мне.  
Фигура мага подёрнулась дымкой. Силуэт изменился, скукожился, и перед Гарретом предстал юноша в мантии, с забранными назад светлыми волосами и чуть заострёнными ушами.  
– Фейнриэль?  
– Рад снова видеть вас, сэра Хоук.  
– Как ты здесь очутился?  
– Весть о том, что Защитник Киркволла сгинул в Тени, дошла и до Тевинтера. Я решил попытаться и найти вас.  
– Но ты ведь не...  
– Я сомниари, сэра Хоук, если вы помните. Моё физическое тело не здесь, сейчас оно спит.  
– А это не опасно для тебя?  
– Я уже хорошо овладел своим даром. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Но нам нельзя больше терять времени на разговоры, его слишком мало. Я пришёл помочь вам, но не могу быть здесь долго, потому что это место слишком далеко от Тевинтера. Да и ваше тело разрушается. Тень не создана для живых.  
– Но каким образом ты можешь мне помочь?  
– Я проложу для вас короткую дорогу к Разрыву, и через него вы выберетесь обратно в наш мир.  
– Такое возможно?  
– Я могу менять Тень. Это потребует усилий. Вы дважды спасли меня, сэра Хоук, и теперь я хочу вас отблагодарить.  
– Спасибо, Фейнриэль.  
– Не боитесь, что я демон?  
– Ты открыл мне глаза, заставив усомниться в реальности происходящего. Так же, как я когда-то сделал это для тебя. Вряд ли найдётся демон, способный додуматься до такого.  
Фейнриэль лишь улыбнулся в ответ.  
– А сейчас, сэра Хоук, я думаю, вам лучше немного поспать. Я побуду здесь и присмотрю, чтобы духи Тени держались подальше. Предстоит долгий путь, вам понадобятся силы.  
Гаррет не стал возражать, лишь опустился на возникший у его ног тюфяк и провалился в сон без сновидений.

Как-то отец после очередного занятия магией учил его ставить силки и ловушки на нагов и другую мелкую живность. Быстро освоив нехитрую науку, Гаррет отправился практиковаться в лес, позвав с собой и Карвера. Тот пару раз понаблюдал за действиями брата, и третью ловушку соорудил уже сам, светясь от гордости. Гаррет разделял его радость. Позже они даже устраивали соревнования на скорость, и Карвер чаще побеждал, ничуть не теряя в качестве.  
А потом у Гаррета начались проблемы с освоением нового заклинания, и практически всё время он стал посвящать занятиям с отцом. Карвер ничего не говорил ему на этот счёт, не ругался и не жаловался. Но от скуки прибился к местной пацанской компании. Те были чуть старше Карвера и нередко развлекались за его счёт, разумеется, представляя всё в таком свете, что Карвер только рад был стараться.  
Однажды Карвер на спор прибил ночью косу Бетани гвоздём к стене, за что отец впервые в жизни выпорол его хворостиной.  
В другой раз мальчишки подговорили Карвера забраться на высокий уступ по осыпающейся скале, чтобы сорвать редкий цветок. Карверу нравилась соседская девочка, Беки, и предполагалось, что этот поступок покорит её сердце. До цветка Карвер так и не добрался. Едва приковылял под вечер в изодранной одежде, покрытый синяками и порезами.  
– Ты совсем дурной? – прошипел Гаррет, увидев брата в таком состоянии, и быстро, пока не видит мать, утащил в сарай.  
Кое-как смыв кровь, перевязав самые крупные раны и переодев в чистое, Гаррет тихонько провёл брата в дом, но тайное в тот же вечер стало явным, и Карвер неделю сидел под домашним арестом.  
Спустя ещё неделю к отцу пришёл сосед и они долго разговаривали во дворе, после чего их обоих позвали пред светлы очи.  
– Кто-то поставил в соседском саду силки, – чётко выговаривая каждое слово, произнёс отец. – В эти силки попала их кошка. Кошка сдохла. Беки всё утро в слезах. Хотелось бы знать, кто додумался до этой пакости.  
Гаррет бросил на брата мимолётный взгляд и по его побелевшему лицу понял, что тот виноват. Карверу и без того в последнее время часто влетало от отца, отношения у них совсем испортились, и Гаррет боялся представить, что будет, если отец узнает правду. Он решительно вздёрнул подбородок и сказал:  
– Это я.  
Отец явно опешил. И внимательно посмотрел на сыновей.  
– Уверен, что ты?  
– Да, я, – твёрдо ответил Гаррет.  
А когда отец с подозрением покосился на ошеломлённое лицо младшего сына, добавил:  
– У Карвера бы ума не хватило поставить такой силок, чтобы убить в нём кошку. Он не умеет. Я просто хотел потренироваться. Я не знал, что так выйдет. Прости, папа.  
Гаррет понимал, как, должно быть, обидно звучат для Карвера его слова, но не мог допустить, чтобы его отношения с отцом испортились ещё больше. Пусть лучше Карвер злится на него.  
В тот вечер Гаррет в первый и последний раз был высечен. Но по-настоящему больно было следующие две недели: Карвер с ним не разговаривал.

Когда Гаррет проснулся, Фейнриэль дал ему указания, куда идти, и исчез. Дойдя до условленного места, Гаррет остановился и дождался нового появления Фейнриэля. Тот снова покараулил его сон, описал дорогу и исчез. Так повторялось несколько раз, пока, наконец, впереди не показалась зелёная переливающаяся дыра, сквозь которую можно было разглядать очертания его родного, реального мира. Разрыв.  
Вот только вокруг толпились демоны всех сортов. По какой-то причине они не стремились выбраться наружу, но наглухо перекрывали доступ к выходу. Гаррет остановился, размышляя, как быть. Фейнриэль, как всегда бесшумно, возник рядом.  
– Я создам мост для вас. Но вам нужно будет как можно скорее перебежать его. Если замешкаетесь, демоны отправятся за вами.  
И тут Гаррет понял, почему демоны не выскакивали один за другим через Разрыв: тот находился высоко, парил над разномастной, беспокойно движущейся толпой, дразнил их своим близким присутствием, но не позволял до себя добраться.  
Гаррет был измождён. Он не ел и не пил уже много времени, сама Тень, её воздух, казалось, выпивали из него силы. Мантия ощутимо болталась, а без посоха было тяжело даже просто стоять. Последние два перехода тяжело дались ему. Но именно теперь, когда спасение было так близко, он не мог позволить себе сдаться. Там, по ту сторону Завесы, были его близкие люди. Люди, к которым он хотел вернуться.  
Ещё в самом начале Фейнриэль сказал, что мог бы разыскать во сне кого-нибудь из его друзей и сообщить, что он жив. Гаррет ответил, что, пока он не выберется, лучше пусть его считают погибшим. Слишком жестоко будет дать надежду, а затем, если ничего не получится, снова отнять её.  
И вот теперь выход был прямо перед ним. Гаррет глубоко вдохнул, собирая последние силы, и кивнул своему спасителю. Фейнриэль сделал пасс руками, и прямо из земли начал расти узкий горбатый мост, нависающий над живой демонической массой, обрываясь над колышащейся зелёной бездной.  
Гаррет бросил на молодого мага последний благодарный взгляд и побежал.


	9. Часть 8. Возвращение

Проклятый демон верещал так, что закладывало уши. Но что ещё хуже – стоило к нему приблизиться, и он в мгновение ока отлетал шагов на двадцать в сторону. В конечном счёте, львиную долю урона ему нанесли стрелы Ната.  
Когда демон, издав последний пронзительный крик, осыпался на землю лохмотьями, оба Серых Стража приблизились к тёмной груде, оказавшейся человеком, судя по посоху – магом. Они переглянулись, Карвер присел рядом и осторожно перевернул тело. И не поверил своим глазам.  
– Гаррет! – белее мела, он схватил брата за плечи и начал трясти. – Гаррет! Открой глаза! Ну же, сволочь ты, открывай глаза! Очнись.  
Гаррет поморщился и с трудом разлепил веки.  
– Карвер? Если ты демон, то лучше жри меня сразу, мне не до игр.  
Карвер сжал руку в кулак и съездил брату по лицу – ощутимо, но явно соизмеряя силу.  
– Совсем охренел?!  
– Вот теперь я верю, что ты мой брат, – усмехнулся Гаррет.  
Карвер едва удержался, чтобы не ударить второй раз.  
– Как ты, блядь, здесь очутился вообще?  
Карвера заметно трясло от переполнявших его чувств.  
– Что за выражения, Карв? Мне заняться твоим воспитанием?  
– Я тебя сейчас сам воспитаю, скотина! Варрик писал, ты в Тени сгинул. Тебя неделю уже, если не больше, все погибшим считают!  
– Ну, в Тени-то меня живым оставили. А теперь я из неё выбрался. Через Разрыв.  
– Выглядишь херово. Гарлоки, и те краше бывают.  
– Не на курорте был, чай.  
– Придурок.  
– И я рад тебя видеть, братик.  
– Ещё раз, сука, так сделаешь, и я сам тебя убью.  
– Урок хороших манер тебе обеспечен.  
Карвер плюнул на всё и сгрёб брата в охапку, прижимая к себе до хруста костей.  
– Я рад, что ты жив, брат. Спасибо, что вернулся, – выдохнул он на грани слышимости.  
Гаррет мягко погладил его по спине.  
– Разве я мог оставить своего маленького Карви?  
Тычок под рёбра был ощутимым.  
– Назовёшь меня так ещё раз, и я тебя сам в Разрыв зашвырну. И сиди там со своими демонами.  
– Ну, надо же мне убедиться, что ты не очередной демон со своими иллюзиями.  
– К слову, а как бы нам убедиться, что это не демон? – внезапно подал голос Натаниэль.  
Карвер оглянулся на него и буркнул:  
– Бесит он прямо как настоящий.  
Нат только усмехнулся и достал бурдюк.  
– Судя по виду, вы всё это время ничего не ели?  
– И не пил, – Гаррет жадно воззрился на флягу.  
Натаниэль снял колпачок, плеснул в него воды на глоток и подал Карверу.  
– Он же неделю не пил!  
– Поэтому много за раз нельзя. Через десять минут выпьет ещё. И надо убираться с этого пекла.  
– Ты прав, – Карвер кивнул и, придерживая брата за плечи, дал ему выпить воды.  
Гаррета, едва стоявшего на ногах, довели сперва до ближайшего дерева, а затем до обнаруженной неподалёку пещеры.  
– До Халамширала мы так не дойдём.  
– Да и смысла нет. Давай уж сразу в Скайхолд.  
– Раздобыть бы повозку, – Натаниэль бросил оценивающий взгляд на измождённое лицо Защитника Киркволла.  
Карвер только вздохнул и разбудил задремавшего было брата, чтобы дать ему попить. Затем поднялся.  
– Пойду, наверное, силки расставлю. Сыр и вяленое мясо вряд ли кое-кому пойдут сейчас на пользу.  
Нат кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Тогда я соберу дров.  
Практически весь день Гаррет проспал. Его периодически будили, чтобы дать воды, но больше не трогали. За ужином он почти осилил миску бульона, и на лицо вернулись краски.  
Когда солнце село, заметно похолодало. Гаррета начал бить озноб, и одеяло не спасало: ослабленное тело не справлялось с нагрузкой. Тогда Карвер снял кольчугу, сел поближе к костру, опираясь спиной на стену, и устроил брата у себя на груди, укрыв их обоих одеялом и своим плащом поплотнее. Спустя некоторое время озноб прошёл.  
– И всё же, – задумчиво протянул Карвер, заметив, что брат не спит, – как тебе удалось выбраться?  
– Мне помогли.  
– Кто это? Духи?  
– Нет. Помнишь мальчика, которого Самсон сдал работорговцу?  
– Ты про того полуэльфа? Фейнриэля?  
– Верно. У него оказался редкий дар сновидца, и он сейчас обучается в Тевинтере. Он сумел отыскать меня в Тени и помог найти дорогу к Разрыву. Без него бы я вряд ли выбрался.  
– Ну хоть какая-то польза есть от твоей привычки влезать во всякое дерьмо, – проворчал Карвер.  
– Это можно считать за комплимент? – усмехнулся Гаррет.  
– Констатация факта. Редкого.  
Натаниэль молча посматривал на них через костёр и тихонько усмехался: настоящая семейная идиллия. Было даже немного завидно.  
Карвер поднял голову и посмотрел на него:  
– Ложись пока спать, Нат. Я подержу вахту, всё равно сейчас не усну.  
– Разбуди, когда устанешь, – бросил тот и, подложив мешок под голову, улёгся где сидел.  
Гаррет уснул тоже, но через пару часов снова проснулся. Повозился немного, устраиваясь удобнее.  
– Не тяжело?  
– Нормально. Лежи.  
Огонь едва теплился, чуть потрескивая, и шёпот казался оглушительно громким.  
– Что-то мне это напоминает.  
– Что именно?  
– Ну... Ночь, пещера, мы двое спим, обнявшись.  
– Только сидели тогда наоборот.  
– Да, ты тогда ещё ниже меня был.  
– Я в тот раз утром проснулся и понять не мог, чего боялся. Ты, небось, думал, что я дурень набитый – грозы испугался, мышей летучих. Глупо же.  
Гаррет запрокинул голову и посмотрел на брата удивлённо.  
– Даже в голову как-то не приходило. Я думал только, что если грозы боишься, то я с тобой буду. Если мышей – сожгу их, и всё. Лишь бы тебе страшно не было. Я старший – я должен защитить, а от чего, не важно.  
– Ну да, а я младший и глупый.  
– Карв, – тон Гаррета стал серьёзным и каким-то проникновенным, – никогда в жизни я тебя глупым не считал. И хуже меня не считал. В детстве ты для меня сродни кумиру был.  
Карвер на это скептически фыркнул:  
– Вот ещё.  
– Да я на тебя только что не молился. Я, по правде, жизнь до вашего с Бет рождения и не помню, но точно помню, как радовался, что у меня теперь брат есть. Что я больше не один. От колыбели не отходил. Дождаться не мог, когда ты ходить-говорить научишься, всё думал, как и чему буду тебя учить, что покажу...  
Карвер слушал, затаив дыхание.  
– Ещё я очень хорошо помню, как ты свои первые шаги сделал. Самостоятельные. Ты до этого ходил, но либо за лавку держался, либо за руки чьи-то. Как меня видел, сразу подниматься начинал. И я к тебе, за руки брал, и мы так вместе шаг за шагом шли. А как-то раз меня отец удержал, дай, мол, ему самому ходить. И ты дошёл. Сам взял и дошёл, и за рубашку мою уцепился, и улыбался при этом. И меня от счастья и гордости прям распирало. Я с того дня – и всегда – гордился тобой. И тем, что ты именно ко мне пошёл, гордился страшно. И потому всегда старался быть лучше и делать всё лучше. Я ведь старше и должен пример подавать, чтобы ты хотел быть, как я.  
– О, да, я хотел. Да за тобой разве угонишься. Во всём лучший, во всём образец.  
– Я поздно понял, что это по твоему самолюбию бьёт. Просто хотел, чтобы ты мной гордился.  
Карвер вздохнул:  
– Я и гордился. Куда деваться-то было. Ты ж само совершенство.  
– Ну, ты по деревьям всегда лучше меня лазал. И топором махал.  
– Так это когда уже было...  
– А помнишь, мы коробку сокровищ собирали? Жуков каких-то, раковину морскую. Даже обломок стрелы где-то раздобыли.  
– Помню. Мы её ещё под деревом закопали.  
– Хорошо тогда было... Папа, мама, Бет... А теперь из всей семьи только мы с тобой.  
– А я думал, что остался один, – руки у Карвера сжались в кулаки. – Ты хоть представляешь, как мне было? Я же думал, что всё. Что тебя нет больше.  
– Представляю, Карвер, – Гаррет мягко погладил его по руке.  
– Да откуда бы, – огрызнулся тот.  
– С Троп. Пока письмо не получил, всё гадал, жив ли ты вообще или пора в церкви службу заказывать. Выть хотелось, разнести всё к чертям, прибить кого-нибудь. Себя желательно. Я знаю, Карв. Я не хотел так, правда.  
– Ладно, что уж. Живой, и на том спасибо. Я-то ещё ладно, а вот на Андерса твоего вообще смотреть страшно было. Я думал, он руки на себя наложит.  
Гаррет весь напрягся и только выдохнул:  
– И что?  
– Не наложил, не бойся. Сидит в своей лечебнице, за котёнком приблудившимся ухаживает. Себя, наверное, поедом ест, что одного отпустил.  
– Я же сам заставил, он не виноват.  
– А то ты не знаешь, как это. Сам же из-за Бетани себя грыз. Да и из-за матери, я думаю.  
Гаррет ничего не сказал – ответ был очевиден.  
– Но знаешь, что... На нас вот как-то огр напал. Мы порождений в конец тейга оттеснили, а он сзади нарисовался, уж откуда – не пойму. И вот рядом с огром эльфийка наша оказалась, целительница. И он к ней лапу тянет – точь-в-точь как к Бет. Меня аж перемкнуло, казалось, я опять сестру теряю. Я рядом стоял. Меч бросил – и к ней. На землю повалил, еле успел. А потом этот огр нашего товарища убил, Дроха. Отбросил его, а тот в камень врезался и шею сломал. Сам понимаешь, там ничего не поможет. И Тенриль потом над ним убивалась и всё говорила, мол, это её вина, что не спасла, не вылечила. И я стоял, смотрел на неё... и тогда одну вещь понял, про Бет в особенности. Что ни хрена мы сделать не могли тогда. Ни ты, ни я. Стояли далеко, выскочил он внезапно. Даже если бы сообразили – просто не успели бы. Тенриль я успевал спасти – и спас. А Бет бы не успел. Как Тенриль: шея сломана – мгновенная смерть, хоть какой ты лекарь. Поэтому оба мы не виноваты. Огр её убил и за это поплатился. А винить себя смысла нет. И в смерти матери твоей вины нет. Что смог, я уверен, ты сделал. А виноват тот ублюдок, который её убил. И ты отомстил. Это главное.  
Карвер смолк, и они оба долго ещё думали каждый о своём. Наконец, Гаррет сказал немного хрипло:  
– Спасибо, Карв. Не скажу, что я прям перестал чувствовать свою вину, но стало легче. Возможно, ты прав, и мы ничего сделать не могли. Только не знаю уж, что хуже: думать, что ты что-то мог, но не сделал, или что вообще ничего не мог.  
– Да уж. Но так смириться проще, мне кажется. Я за эту неделю много чего вспоминал, думал. Много чего понял. Почему ты надо мной вечно трясёшься. И каким я невыносимым, наверное, в детстве был, когда влезал во что-то, а потом на тебя ещё ругался за то, что меня вытаскивал. Ума на грош, а всё туда же: сам справлюсь, без тебя обойдусь, вы все ещё увидите... Встретил тут двух мальчишек, тоже братья. Их мать за хворостом послала. Младший удрал в чащу, а там не лес, а паучье гнездовьё какое-то. Старший чуть за ним не рванул, мы остановили. И я слушаю, как мелкий говорит, мол, я хворосту больше наберу, и они увидят, что я не маленький, и думаю про себя: что ж ты, такой большой, об опасности не думаешь. Сам сгинешь, и брата погубишь. А старший потом, когда всё кончилось, сидит на крыльце и ревёт, из меня, мол, брат никудышный...  
Внезапно горло у Карвера перехватило, и он, не в силах больше выдавить ни слова, крепко сжал брата в объятиях, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку. Только грудь ходуном ходила и плечи сотрясались. Гаррет успокаивающе поглаживал его по рукам, ничего не говоря. Когда Карвера попустило, он разжал руки и выдохнул:  
– Ты всегда был лучшим, Гаррет. Лучшим братом на свете.

Карвер, когда ставил силок, чтобы доказать ребятам, что он умеет, не задумался даже, где он это делает. Но когда к отцу пришёл сосед, то сразу почуял неладное. А уж когда отец сказал про Беки, готов был на месте провалиться. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сознаться, но тут Гаррет встрял и стал убеждать отца, что это он виноват. Зачем Гаррет это делал, Карвер не понял. Его окатило злостью: не нуждался он в заступничестве. Сам виноват – самому и отвечать.  
А потом брат сказал отцу, что у него бы на такой силок ума не хватило. Теперь Карверу хотелось его ударить. Впечатать крепко сжатый кулак прямо в лицо и зуб ему выбить или нос сломать. А лучше, чтоб и то, и то сразу. Таким униженным он себя никогда не чувствовал. Неужели Гаррет ему настолько завидовал из-за силков каких-то дурацких, что надо было вот так говорить? Впервые в жизни хотелось сделать брату больно – аж руки тряслись.   
А потом отец Гаррета высек, и всё желание пропало. Он только чувствовал, что между ними словно пропасть пролегла. Две недели не мог заставить себя с братом заговорить, хотя и видел, что Гаррет хочет. Но всякий раз, когда Гаррет пытался начать разговор, попросту сбегал. Через две недели всё само как-то прошло и наладилось.  
Только теперь чаще случалось, что Гаррет куда-то его звал, а Карвер отказывал из-за сходки с пацанами. Карвер втайне надеялся, что Гаррет захочет пойти с ним, тоже вступить в их группу, но тот только улыбался и просил быть осторожнее. Карвер уходил злой на брата.  
Приятели его как-то подговорили притащить из дома лошадиную сбрую. Якобы из неё можно было мощную катапульту соорудить. Карвер примчался домой, тишком пробрался в сарай и потянулся снимать с гвоздя узду, как вошёл Гаррет.  
– Тебе это зачем? – поинтересовался старший брат у младшего.  
Тот вздрогнул и обернулся.  
– Надо.  
– Кому надо? – уточнил Гаррет, верно расценив немногословность брата.  
– Мне, – огрызнулся тот.  
И Гаррет попросту поймал его руки, не давая снять уздечку.  
– Пусти! – дёрнулся Карвер, но брат был сильнее.  
– Пущу, если пообещаешь ничего не брать.  
– Это с какой стати?!  
– Карвер, если отец узнает, тебя опять накажут. Зачем тебе уздечка вообще?  
– Мы будем делать катапульту! И нам нужна конская сбруя.  
– И, конечно же, непременно твоя, – Гаррет скептично вскинул бровь, и Карвер стушевался.  
Он успел уже задуматься о том, почему именно его попросили её принести.  
– Я там самый младший, и от меня меньше всего проку, – неуверенно пробубнил он.  
– Да ты ловушки ставишь так, как ни одному из них и не снилось!  
От этих слов Карвер пришёл в ярость:  
– "У него ума бы не хватило поставить такой силок" – не твои ли слова?!  
Гаррет отступил, словно получив удар под дых, но не сдался:  
– Ты знаешь, что я солгал. Чтобы тебя не наказали.  
– Ну и наказали бы! Заслужил же! Чего ты полез? Кто тебя просил?  
– Я хотел как лучше для тебя, Карв. Не хотел, чтобы ты с отцом ссорился. И сейчас не хочу. И сбрую взять не позволю. Отца позову, если понадобится. Считай меня предателем, если хочешь.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, что ребята меня к себе в компанию приняли.  
– Да они же тобой просто пользуются, неужели не видишь?  
– Я раньше с тобой гулял, а теперь у тебя времени нет, и я с ними гуляю. Какая разница?  
– Разница в том, Карв, что им всё равно, что с тобой станет и как тебя накажут. А мне – нет.  
На это Карверу ответить было нечего, и он отвернулся от брата, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Карв, – позвал Гаррет брата мягко. – Давай ты бросишь эту глупую затею, тем более, что катапульту так не делают. А я покажу тебе, как узлы вязать. Меня один моряк научил, когда мы с папой в город ездили.  
– А может, делают, откуда тебе знать?  
– А ты кому больше веришь: им или родному брату?  
Карвер бы и рад был что-то возразить, но авторитет брата для него всё же по-прежнему был превыше всего. Тем более, что он чувствовал, как старшие парни с его братом предпочитали не связываться, инстинктивно опасаясь.  
– А что за узлы? – стараясь показаться небрежным, бросил Карвер.  
– Морские. Такой, если не знаешь как, в жизни не развяжешь, – ухмыльнулся Гаррет.  
– Ладно. Показывай.  
После этого случая Карвера из группы исключили, но по этому поводу он уже не особенно переживал. Проблема заключалась в том, что дом Хоуков теперь стал объектом их злых проказ. Пакостили по мелочи: могли ночью стог сена разбросать или ведро с помоями опрокинуть, как-то ветку яблони сломали.  
А потом один из заводил этой компании стал задирать Бетани... и отправился в полёт через всё поле, больно хлопнувшись наземь. Находившиеся рядом братья убедились, что парень жив, схватили перепуганную насмерть сестру и привели домой.  
Именно в этот день, когда они спешно собирали в дорогу, что можно было унести, и в сумерках покидали уютный, обжитый дом, Карвер впервые осознал, что магия, которой владели отец и брат, а теперь ещё и Бетани, может разрушить их семью. Если о ней узнают.  
Бетани весь день панически боялась до кого-либо дотрагиваться, пока ночью, на привале, Карвер, невзирая на протесты, не уселся рядом и не сжал сестру в объятиях. Та тряслась и плакала, но всё же расслабилась. Позже к ним присоединился Гаррет и обнял обоих близнецов. Ночью Карверу снились храмовники.  
Поскольку Гаррет уже умел контролировать свою магию, а Бет предстояло обучать с нуля, братья Хоук снова стали неразлучны. Карвер стал серьёзнее и стремился помогать брату и родителям. Они поселились в очередной деревне, снова постепенно обзавелись хозяйством. К новым жильцам местные проявляли умеренный интерес, особенно ребятня возраста Карвера, но тот предпочитал общество брата. Гаррет говорил, что здешние ребята отличаются от тех, с которыми Карвер общался прежде, но тот лишь качал головой, мол, обойдусь. Хотя поглядывал всегда, когда они с весёлыми визгами и смехом проносились мимо их околицы.  
Под конец лета Гаррет заболел. Карвера к нему особенно не подпускали, чтобы не заразился, и не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как подружиться с местными. Их забавы были на порядок проще, игры веселее, а шутки безопаснее. И Карвер влился. Он надеялся, что брат, когда выздоровеет, присоединится к ним.  
У Гаррета начал ломаться голос, и к зиме домашние уже часто путали его с отцом. Он сильно вырос, хотя до этого был немногим выше Карвера. Впрочем, на отношении к брату всё это не сказалось: свободное время они проводили вместе. Только внезапно у Гаррета стали появляться от брата секреты, какие-то проблемы, которыми он никак не хотел делиться, иногда запираясь один в комнате, пока дома не было родителей. Карвера это задевало. И Гаррет снова стал больше заниматься с отцом.  
Однажды ребята позвали Карвера лепить снеговика – благо, снега накануне выпало щедро. Карвер позвал брата, но Гаррет только улыбнулся ему сверху вниз, подтолкнул в спину и сказал: "Иди". Никогда прежде Карвер не чувствовал так отчётливо, какую пропасть между ними прокладывали пять лет их разницы в возрасте. Никогда прежде они им так не мешали. Карвер был убеждён, что его великовозрастному братцу, говорящему теперь густым басом и учащемуся обращаться с отцовской бритвой, просто недосуг было играть в их детские игры. Карвер в последний раз оглянулся на брата и побежал к своим новым друзьям.

Удача улыбалась им: утром мимо них по дороге проходил небольшой обоз из трёх телег и конного сопровождения. Карвер и Натаниэль перехватили их, узнали, что те направляются в Скайхолд. Серые Стражи предложили себя в качестве дополнительной охраны в обмен на возможность разместить их товарища в телеге. Орлесианский купец смерил их не самым одобрительным взглядом, но на сделку согласился.  
Что бы там про Адамант ни говорили, а воинами Серые Стражи всегда были высококлассными. Иные на Тропах не выживают.


	10. Часть 9. Любимец публики

Карвер наблюдал за братом, который почти всё время спал, много пил и едва ел, и его не покидало ощущение, будто они с Гарретом поменялись местами. Он сам, должно быть, выглядел ничуть не лучше, когда заразился скверной. Разница была только в том, что для Гаррета худшее уже было позади.  
Путешествие проходило на удивление мирно, и до крепости, по уверениям торговца, оставался последний перевал. Люди оживились, расслабились, даже Гаррет сидел в повозке, переговариваясь с сидящей там же служанкой, которая то и дело хихикала, краснела и отводила взгляд. Карвер закатил глаза: привычная картина. Гаррет, казалось, не флиртовал только во сне. Девушки, юноши, женщины, мужчины, даже старики и старухи быстро попадали под воздействие чар Гаррета Хоука, не имевших ничего общего с магией. Гаррет поймал взгляд брата и подмигнул. Карвер посмотрел на него скептически и отвернулся. Как только Андерс всё это терпел?  
Карвер с Натаниэлем замыкали процессию, и потому не сразу уловили в нарастающем оживлении тревожные нотки. Только прокатившийся шепоток "Красные храмовники!" заставил их обратить внимание на перекошенные лица остановившихся впереди охранников. Гаррет тут же подобрался:  
– Карв, дай мне посох!  
– Только через мой труп, братец. Сиди здесь и не высовывайся, – бросил Карвер, и они с Натом побежали вперёд, на ходу вытаскивая оружие.  
Добежав до вершины подъёма, они увидели внизу разбитый лагерь. Пятеро ублюдков, по уши накачанных красной дрянью: три пехотинца, стрелок и рыцарь. Последний сновал по лагерю туда-сюда, казалось, в нетерпении.  
– Что они, интересно, делают так близко от главного оплота Инквизиции? – проговорил Нат, не рассчитывая, впрочем, на ответ.  
Карвер глянул через плечо на перепуганных до смерти охранников обоза и скривился:  
– От этих помощи ждать бесполезно, придётся справляться своими силами. Жаль, братец сейчас не в форме. Его поддержка очень бы пригодилась.  
– Ничего, прорвёмся.  
– Само собой.  
Серые Стражи переглянулись и велели всем отойти от гребня, чтобы не выдать своё присутствие прежде времени.  
Торговец дрожал от страха, прятался за спины немногим более смелых охранников – где только набрал таких – и взирал на Серых Стражей глазами, полными священного ужаса, когда те пытались растолковать ему, что им нужно. Главной задачей было рассредоточить противников, чтобы лишить их возможности нападать всем вместе.  
Гаррет снова попытался предложить свою помощь, но Карвер неожиданно непререкаемым тоном заявил:  
– Женщины, дети и калеки прячутся и не мешаются.  
Гаррет попытался было возразить, но тут у него подкосились ноги, и Карвер без церемоний зашвырнул его в ближайшую повозку. Разговор был исчерпан.  
Им удалось уговорить парнишку из числа охранников пробраться в тыл противника, чтобы взорвать там пару небольших бомб. Когда взрывы прогремели один за другим, храмовники поднялись и стали вглядываться туда, откуда двумя тонкими струйками поднимался дымок. Рыцарь в сопровождении одного из пехотинцев отправился проверить, что произошло. Как только они скрылись из виду, Натаниэль из-под прикрытия валуна пустил стрелу во вражеского лучника. Та угодила прямо в сердце, но гниющая изнутри алым мразь помирать не думала, оборачиваясь и взглядом пытаясь найти местоположение противника. В направлении места, откуда стреляли, тут же двинулись два оставшихся пехотинца, но в этот момент из кустов на двести шагов левее выскочил Карвер, дегтярной бомбой обездвижил одного из них и набросился на другого. В сочетании с эффектом неожиданности первый же его удар оказался убойным. Карвер снёс храмовника с ног и добил, раскроив череп. Натаниэль к тому времени окончательно разобрался со стрелком и теперь метил в другого пехотинца, успевшего выбраться из дегтярного капкана. К моменту, когда Карвер выдернул меч из второго неподвижного тела, на него летел третий пехотинец. Клинки лязгнули. Карвер споткнулся о труп под ногами и едва не пропустил удар, за что поплатился глубоким порезом во всю левую скулу. Нат выпускал стрелу за стрелой в огромного рыцаря, отвлекая его от напарника. Наконец, последний пехотинец был повержен и Карвер, не переводя дыхания, кинулся на рыцаря. Стараясь не подпускать его близко, Карвер наносил тяжёлые удары по широкой дуге. Рыцарь блокировал их и оттеснял Серого Стража на противоположный край поляны, вынуждая Натаниэля с каждым выстрелом всё туже натягивать тетиву. Карвер начинал задыхаться. Он дрался с ожившим кошмаром детства, и при мысли о том, что какие-нибудь маги вроде Гаррета и Бет когда-то находились под "защитой" такой вот твари, его мутило. Вот только теперь он не был сопливым деревенским мальчишкой, у которого служители Ордена в любой момент могли отобрать семью. Да и существо перед ним едва походило на человека. Карвер увернулся от удара, отбежал в сторону, вырываясь из западни, глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, и, размахнувшись, с громким криком нанёс последний удар. Заросшая красной коркой голова звонко ударилась о камни и подкатилась Карверу под ноги. Тот брезгливо отпихнул её в сторону и убрал меч.  
Когда Серые Стражи вернулись к обозу, их встретили благоговейным молчанием. Карвер, не обращая ни на кого внимания, прошёл в конец и устало присел на край повозки, где был его брат. Гаррет посмотрел на него, краем рукава отёр кровь со щеки, о которой Карвер успел позабыть, и молча протянул бурдюк. Карвер сделал несколько крупных глотков и передал воду Нату.  
– Может, чего покрепче? – предложил Гаррет, но брат мотнул головой.  
– Всё нормально. Отдышусь только. Выдвигаться надо бы, а то до темноты не успеем.  
Полчаса спустя движение продолжилось, как ни в чём не бывало. Только уважения во взглядах окружающих прибавилось.  
Скайхолд производил впечатление. Величественная, совершенно неприступная с виду крепость внушала ощущение нерушимости и силы. Инквизиция, если верить тому, что о ней говорили, и была силой. И Карвер собирался на какое-то время стать её частью. Чудесное возвращение брата его решения не меняло.  
Оказавшись, наконец, внутри, Серые Стражи и чуть оживший Гаррет тут же отделились от группы. Здешний разношёрстный люд, завидев знаки Ордена, смотрел по-разному: кто-то с неприкрытым презрением, кто-то с жалостью, кто-то с любопытством. Они медленно продвигались к главному входу, собираясь найти кого-то, кто распоряжался здесь в отсутствие Инквизитора, как вдруг услышали изумлённый возглас с лёгким акцентом:  
– Защитник Киркволла?!  
Несколько зевак с интересом оглянулись.  
– Искательница Кассандра, – Гаррет, тяжело опиравшийся на плечо брата, повернулся к женщине и широко улыбнулся.  
Карвер переводил взгляд с брата на женщину и обратно.  
– Вы знакомы?  
– Это та самая леди, с которой Варрик незадолго до Конклава имел удовольствие пообщаться. Не может быть, чтобы он тебе о ней не рассказывал. Он остался тогда под глубочайшим впечатлением. Глубже был только кинжал в его книжке.  
Женщина сощурилась, фыркнула и поджала губы. И, наконец, удостоила взглядом спутников Защитника.  
– Позвольте представить, леди Кассандра. Мой брат, Серый Страж Карвер Хоук. И его товарищ Натаниэль Хоу.  
– Искательница Истины Кассандра Пентагаст, – представилась женщина и пожала протянутую Хоу руку.  
Карвер, который поддерживал брата, ограничился кивком.  
– Как бы то ни было, Защитник, для меня большое облегчение, что вы живы. Побудьте пока здесь, я распоряжусь, чтобы для вас подготовили комнаты и всё необходимое. Ванная и обед вам определённо не помешают, – Искательница смерила Хоука оценивающим взглядом.  
– Лекарь не помешает тоже. Если это возможно, – вставил Карвер.  
– Разумеется.  
Их поселили в комнатах рядом с кузницей, всячески извиняясь, что в самом замке пока нет пригодных жилых комнат – полным ходом шёл ремонт. Все трое лишь отмахнулись: крыши над головой и годной кровати было более чем достаточно. Гостей также обеспечили всем необходимым для мытья, включая сменную одежду, а позже принесли горячий обед.  
– И для кого они так расстарались, интересно, – ехидно протянул Карвер, когда увидел целого запечённого гуся, свежий каравай и полголовки сыра, выделенные им троим.  
– Для дорогих гостей, Серых Стражей, разумеется, – невозмутимо ответил Гаррет и жадно потянулся к источавшему дивный пряный аромат гусю.  
– А не для безвременно вернувшегося из Тени героя? – хмыкнул Нат, берясь нарезать сыр крупными ломтями.  
Когда они подкрепились, прибежал мальчик с поручением привести новоприбывших к Искательнице Кассандре. Карвер с удовольствием бы затолкал едва стоящего на ногах брата в постель, но прекрасно понимал, что к Гаррету имеются вопросы, и чем скорее он на них ответит, тем скорее сможет полноценно отдохнуть. Пришлось идти.  
Гаррет как раз закончил рассказывать, как ему удалось выбраться из Тени, когда ступени на лестнице начали поскрипывать под лёгкими шагами и послышался торопливый женский голос:  
– Кассандра, почему, во имя Создателя, у нас трупы красных храмовников почти у самых во... – стройная женщина в лёгкой кольчуге, с луком за спиной и покрытой капюшоном головой, застыла на верхней ступеньке, неверяще глядя на Гаррета. – Хоук?!  
– Два Хоука, – поправил её Карвер, поднимаясь.  
Натаниэль тоже поднялся.  
Гаррет обворожительно улыбнулся и приветственно склонил голову:  
– К вашим услугам.  
– Так вы всё же выжили? Как вам это удалось?  
– Я как раз закончил рассказывать эту историю леди Кассандре, – упомянутая "леди" поморщилась, но оставила комментарии при себе, – но, если желаете, могу повторить всё сначала.  
– Можете поведать в общих чертах.  
– Мне помог один маг-сомниари.  
– Его имя, случаем, не Фейнриэль? – поинтересовалась женщина.  
– Я догадывался, что слухи о вашей осведомлённости сильно преуменьшены, – усмехнулся Гаррет. – Раз вы здесь, полагаю, Инквизитор тоже вернулся из Халамширала?  
– Лорд Инквизитор со спутниками задержится. Он собирался закрыть один из Разрывов по дороге сюда. Основная процессия прибудет через пару дней. Я пришла вперёд. Слишком много работы, чтобы можно было позволить себе роскошь неторопливого путешествия. К слову, убитые храмовники – ваших рук дело?  
– К сожалению, нет. Это заслуга двоих доблестных Серых Стражей, стоящих перед вами. Моего брата, Карвера, я думаю, вы помните, – женщина кивнула.  
– Натаниэль Хоу, – представился Нат.  
– Моё имя Лелиана, – ответила та.  
– Та самая Сестра Соловей, соратница Героини Ферелдена? Лина немного рассказывала о вас, и исключительно хорошее. Рад встрече с вами.  
– Взаимно. О вас она тоже отзывалась наилучшим образом, – улыбнулась Лелиана и перевела взгляд на Карвера. – Младший Хоук. Среди Серых Стражей ваше имя весьма уважаемо.  
Карвер только коротко улыбнулся.  
– Много воды утекло с тех пор, как мы с вами виделись.  
Обмен любезностями был завершён. Лелиана снова подобралась, и её взгляд сделался холодным и цепким.  
– Мне успели доложить, что двое моих разведчиков в окрестностях Скайхолда пропали. Боюсь, красные храмовники имеют к этому непосредственное отношение. Нужно разобраться, в чём здесь дело. Кассандра, я хотела бы обсудить с тобой кое-что позже. Зайдёшь?  
– Конечно, – кивнула Искательница.  
– Что ж, – Лелиана снова повернулась к гостям, – добро пожаловать в Скайхолд.  
Когда она ушла, Карвер посмотрел на Искательницу:  
– Если у вас нет больше вопросов к моему брату, я хотел бы отвести его обратно в комнату.  
– Да, конечно, – спохватилась та, оценив бледное лицо старшего Хоука. – Я пришлю к вам лекаря.  
– Благодарю.  
Когда Гаррет уснул, Карвер вышел прогуляться во двор и увидел Искательницу, тренирующуюся у манекенов. Несмотря на суровый вид, эта женщина внушала ему исключительное уважение и ощущение надёжности. Даже тот факт, что с Гарретом они, очевидно, не ладили, странным образом говорил в её пользу. В конце концов, Гаррет бывал ещё той занозой в заднице, ему ли не знать.  
Карвер выждал, когда Искательница сделает перерыв между яростными атаками на деревяшки, и подошёл.  
– Искательница Кассандра.  
Та удивлённо обернулась, но узнав стоящего перед ней человека, улыбнулась приветливо:  
– А, Карвер Хоук.  
Не "брат Хоука", не "младший Хоук". Карвер улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Просто Карвер будет достаточно.  
– Что ж, на просто Кассандру я тоже откликаюсь.  
Карвер не смог сдержать смешок, впрочем, как и Кассандра.  
– Вы что-то хотели?  
– Да. Я хотел бы как-нибудь передать весточку в Киркволл. Ну, понимаете, про брата. Я собирался попросить об этом Варрика, но он, как я понял, будет здесь не раньше, чем через три дня, и...  
– Я понимаю. Но с этой просьбой вам лучше обратиться к Лелиане. Она сумеет доставить послание в кратчайшие сроки.  
– Благодарю, я так и сделаю.  
Не найдя, что ещё сказать, Карвер отправился разыскивать Лелиану. Она обнаружилась наверху башни, в окружении ворон и бумаг. Казалось странным, что Кассандра и Лелиана были соратницами. Впечатление они производили диаметрально противоположное: если Кассандре Карвер без раздумий доверил бы прикрывать свою спину, то сестра Лелиана – нынешняя сестра Лелиана – внушала скорее опасение. От одной только мысли оказаться её врагом по спине пробегал неприятный холодок – будто в неё нацелили остриё клинка.  
Отбросив посторонние мысли, Карвер приблизился к столу.  
– Сестра Лелиана.  
Та подняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела на посетителя.  
– Я хотел попросить отправить в Киркволл весточку о брате.  
– Это можно устроить. Кому именно передать послание?  
Карвер замялся, выбирая между более безопасным вариантом и более желательным.  
Лелиана насмешливо вскинула бровь:  
– В первую очередь, для Андерса, я полагаю.  
Её пристальный взгляд словно проникал прямиком в душу, считывая все тайные помыслы. Карвер кивнул.  
– Трогательная братская забота. Просто отличительная черта семейства Хоук.  
Тон был насмешливый, но необидный, и Карвер проигнорировал замечание.  
– Я могу на вас рассчитывать?  
– Разумеется. Послание доставят в самое ближайшее время, – уверила его Лелиана и добавила после короткой паузы: – А вы сильно изменились с нашей последней встречи. Больше не тяготит быть младшим Хоуком?  
– Не могу утверждать этого с уверенностью, но быть единственным Хоуком мне не понравилось совершенно.  
– Понимаю. А как произошло ваше воссоединение с братом?  
– Мы с Натаниэлем направлялись в Халамширал, чтобы присоединиться к Инквизитору. И оказались рядом с Разрывом, когда оттуда появился Гаррет.  
– Так вы хотели отдать долг за брата?  
– Отнюдь. Уничтожение Корифея – это дело, которое Серый Страж не может просто проигнорировать.  
– Хотите работать на Инквизицию?  
– Если есть что-то, что я могу сделать, то был бы рад.  
– Я учту это.  
Когда с главной заботой было покончено, Карвер отправился в таверну, где обнаружил Натаниэля. Вид у него был удручённый. Карвер взял пива и подсел к другу.  
– Что-то случилось, Нат?  
Тот ответил не сразу. Поглядел сперва в кружку, сделал несколько глотков, и только после этого произнёс:  
– Я тут пообщался кое с кем из Серых Стражей. Тех, что были в Адаманте...  
Когда Нат закончил рассказывать, Карвер ощутил, как противно горчит во рту пиво. Он посидел молча, но решился спросить:  
– А Тенриль? О ней ты что-нибудь слышал?  
И, ещё до того, как Нат открыл рот, Карвер уже прочитал ответ в его глазах:  
– Она стала одной из них.  
Карвер прерывисто выдохнул и тяжело обронил:  
– Ясно.  
Гаррет восстанавливался медленно. Сильное истощение, на которое ещё наложилось пагубное воздействие Тени, сделало его тело очень слабым. Впрочем, на присутствии духа это никак не сказалось. Всякий раз, когда Гаррет – не без помощи брата – выбирался из комнаты во двор или таверну, он быстро оказывался в центре внимания. Карвер ворчал, закатывал глаза и чуть не силком оттаскивал братца обратно, когда замечал, что тот бледнеет или теряет координацию.  
– Так ты тот самый Защитник, что одолел Аришока в честном бою? – огромный кунари с повязкой на глазу ухмылялся, оценивающе разглядывая старшего Хоука.  
– Да ну, какой же это честный бой! – Гаррет хитро щурился, подаваясь вперёд к собеседнику и добавляя заговорщическим шёпотом: – Вот если бы их было хотя бы двое...  
Кунари, звавший себя Железным Быком, громко хохотнул, ударяя кружкой по жалобно скрипнувшему столу.  
– Голубчик, не хотите ли немного заняться своим гардеробом? Здесь есть вполне приличные портные, – улыбалась темнокожая дама с магическим посохом и манерами королевы.  
– Я непременно прибегну к их услугам, если наберусь смелости пригласить вашу милость на свидание, – в тон ей ворковал Гаррет.  
Мадам де Фер снисходительно качала головой, будто разговаривала с неразумным ребёнком.  
– Улыбка матери, непонятные слова. Радость, что одиночество кончилось. Он всегда рядом, смеётся. Больно, когда перестаёт. Всё больше ссор. Только не потерять. Хочется удержать, но так лишь хуже. Отпустить, чтобы обрести вновь. Тяжело...  
– Не знаю, о чём ты парень, но ты бы попробовал из этого стихи сложить. Уникальный вышел бы стиль.  
– Стихи? Можно попытаться. Стихи красивы, дарят покой...  
Странный бледный, в нелепо огромной шляпе мальчик, имя которого окружающие затруднялись вспомнить, ушёл, продолжая что-то бормотать про себя.  
– Неужели вы ни разу не видели отголоски прошедшего, когда были в Тени. Они помогли бы вам понять, где именно вы находитесь.  
– О том, что я там видел, могу поведать отдельно, но лишь при одном условии, приятель. Я узнаю имя цирюльника, способного сотворить такое с головой.  
– Кажется, вы с цирюльниками уже очень долгое время не в ладах, – вернул шпильку поджавший губы совершенно лысый эльф.  
Кажется, его имя было Солас.  
Карвер смотрел на собравшихся в Скайхолде представителей разных рас и сословий и думал, что друзья у Гаррета, возможно, были ещё не самыми чокнутыми.

Лотеринг располагался у Имперского тракта и был сравнительно большой деревней по сравнению с теми, в которых они селились раньше. Через него часто проезжали торговые караваны и разного рода наёмники.  
К пятнадцати годам Карвер догнал старшего брата в росте, да к тому же прилично раздался в плечах. Время от времени ему доводилось слышать от разговорившихся воинов, что у него сложение прирождённого мечника. Это изрядно подстёгивало Карвера учиться бою на мечах. Иногда ему показывали приём-другой, но найти кого-то, кто постоянно бы его тренировал, не представлялось возможным.  
Хоуки, как обычно, жили немного особняком. Бетани очень старалась не выделяться, хотя окрестные парни на неё всё равно заглядывались. Только братский кордон пройти осмеливались немногие. А не удавалось вообще никому.  
Карвер тоже старался держаться поскромнее, чтобы ненароком не навлечь беду. Сдерживался, где мог, от драк, хотя удавалось не всегда.  
Зато Гаррета, казалось, ничуть не волновало, что он может нечаянно себя выдать. Гаррета Хоука в Лотеринге знали. В первую очередь, за его хорошо подвешенный язык. Практически любой конфликт ему удавалось при помощи вкрадчивого тона и пары шуточек погасить на корню. Впрочем, если не удавалось, на кулаки он тоже не жаловался: держать удар умел.  
Когда Гаррет был не в поле, он был в компании. Брата нередко брал с собой и в таверне частенько тайком подсовывал ему кружку пива. Мать ругалась, когда ловила от Карвера запах перегара, на что Гаррет невозмутимо заявлял, будто пахнет от одежды.  
– Мам, ну, просто плеснули на него нечаянно. Не стану же я родного брата алкашом делать, – заверял он, а когда мать, ворча, уходила на кухню, подмигивал Карверу.  
Карвер злился про себя, обещался больше не ходить с братом, тем более, что и в разговорах он почти не участвовал, но Гаррет всякий раз находил способ его уговорить.  
Впрочем, было и то, что немного роднило его с друзьями Гаррета: когда тот был рядом, внимание всех девушек было приковано к нему.  
– Карв, ну ты чего? Подойди, улыбнись, цветочек ей в волосы воткни, напой что-нибудь про глаза там или ещё что, и добавь в конце, мол, вечер сегодня звёздный будет, и негоже таким зрелищем в одиночку любоваться.  
– Вот иди и напой.  
– Так она же не мне нравится. Симпатичная, согласен, так ведь и правильно. Не на страшненьких же тебе смотреть.  
Карвер на это лишь фыркал и отворачивался. Он мог хоть с головы до ног усыпать красавицу цветами, да только смотреть она будет всё равно ему за плечо.  
Карвер редко смеялся, угрюмая маска будто приросла к его лицу. Подружка Бетани, Дална, всякий раз, как его видела, старалась спрятаться за его сестру. Так что, общаясь с ней, Бет часто шикала на него и отгоняла подальше, чтобы уши не грел на девичьих разговорах. Если Карвер с Гарретом заходили на обед и заставали девушек за чаем, то Гаррет обычно бросал на брата хитрый взгляд и подмигивал Далне. Та хихикала, краснела и отводила глаза.  
– Что это вы пустой чай пьёте? Карв, достань из буфета печенье, уверен, ты не всё успел съесть.  
Карвер ворчал и ставил перед гостьей тарелку с материным печеньем. Та лепетала в ответ слова благодарности и утыкалась в свою кружку, пока они с Гарретом ели.  
Позже, когда они уже жили в Киркволле, ситуация не изменилась. Гаррет умудрялся заигрывать даже с мрачным татуированным эльфом. Тот, правда, большинства намёков не понимал, но иногда умудрялся достойно отвечать.  
– Фенрис, мне вот давно хочется проверить: эти татуировки у тебя по всему телу? Научный интерес.  
– Могу нарисовать тебе подробную карту.  
– Но ведь сзади ты себя не видишь.  
– Зато чувствую. Если я нарисую карту прямо на тебе, Хоук, ты тоже почувствуешь.  
– Ха! – Варрик с громким стуком поставил кружку. – Признайся, Хоук, в этот раз Эльф тебя сделал!  
– Как по мне, отличная идея, – подалась вперёд Изабелла. – Хоук, тебе однозначно пойдут татуировки.  
– Изабелла, дорогая, давай будем честны: татуировки Фенриса тебя интересуют куда больше.  
– Я вообще люблю... живопись, – пиратка подмигнула эльфу и расхохоталась.  
С Варриком и Изабеллой Гаррет мог часами упражняться в остроумии. Над Авелин подшучивал время от времени. Только с Мерриль не заигрывал, та слишком буквально воспринимала каждое слово.  
Когда они встретили Андерса, Гаррет стал меняться. Карвер, больше занятый своими проблемами, в своё время не придал этому значения, но в присутствии Андерса градус игривых шуток Гаррета резко снижался. С самим же Андерсом он флиртовал мягче, осторожнее, но в то же время будто бы интимнее.  
Однако, если Андерса с ними не было, Гаррет себя в заигрываниях не ограничивал, с непринуждённостью фокусника складывая к себе в копилку сердца окрестных девушек и юношей.  
Только, в отличие от Лотеринга, в Киркволле была "Цветущая роза", где неважно было, что за твоей спиной маячит старший брат.

Два дня спустя прибыла процессия, сопровождавшая Инквизитора на бал. Предполагалось, что сам он явится где-то через день. Однако вечером Лелиана и Кассандра едва ли не ворвались к ним, и по их лицам было видно, что они в серьёзном затруднении.  
– Мои разведчики выяснили, что красные храмовники делают рядом со Скайхолдом, – начала Лелиана без лишних предисловий. – Неподалёку обнаружился вход на Глубинные Тропы, которые кишат порождениями тьмы. Корифей хочет вывести на поверхность большую армию и перехватить Инквизитора.  
– Нужно, чтобы кто-то предупредил Инквизитора и провёл его мимо порождений, – добавила Кассандра.  
– Разве Серые Стражи, выжившие в Адаманте, не служат Инквизиции? – поинтересовался Гаррет.  
– Те из них, кто уже оправился и во вменяемом состоянии, разосланы в разные части Ферелдена и Орлея. Остальные либо ранены, либо не отошли от потрясения. Полагаться на них мы не можем.  
– А как же тот Страж, что присоединился к Инквизиции раньше?  
Лицо у Лелианы помрачнело:  
– Он пропал. Ушёл из Скайхолда. Мои люди его ищут, но сейчас он недоступен.  
Карвер переглянулся с Натаниэлем. Тот кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Мы идём.


	11. Часть 10. Отпустить — удержать

Жизнь в Лотеринге для Гаррета сильно изменилась по сравнению со всеми остальными деревнями, где они жили до этого. Карвер за прошедшие несколько лет сильно вырос, превратившись из мальчика в юношу, но вместе с тем отдалился от брата и заметно подрастерял жизнерадостности. Смеялся и шутил всё меньше, хмурился и ворчал – всё чаще.  
Гаррет же внезапно обнаружил в себе неуёмную общительность и начал легко сходиться с окружающими, возможно, отчасти компенсируя этим для себя недостаток общения с братом. Впрочем, от Карвера он отступаться намерен не был и, когда мог, увлекал его за собой. Карвер огрызался, ныл, что ему там с его приятелями нечего делать, но Гаррет был изобретателен в аргументах, и он всё же шёл.  
Лотеринг был крупнее, оживлённее и проходимее, чем любая из деревень, в которых они жили прежде. И в ней гораздо чаще встречались храмовники. Гаррета это волновало мало: к восемнадцати он хорошо владел собой и своим даром, чтобы не выдать себя случайно, зато Карвер при виде людей в доспехах со знаками отличия Ордена всегда заметно напрягался и начинал нервно оглядываться. Это выглядело подозрительно, привлекало внимание, и Гаррет научился отвлекать внимание людей на себя. Улыбку пошире, спину прямее, голос громче, шутки скабрезнее – и уже никто на озирающегося кругом паренька не смотрит. Был, правда, у этого ещё один эффект в виде липнущих к нему девиц. Гаррет не то чтобы возражал, но временами это утомляло.  
Карвер тоже стал заглядываться на девушек, но привлекали его в основном пустые и легкомысленные кокетки. Гаррет, как умел, пытался придать ему уверенности в себе, подтолкнуть к действиям, но тот лишь раздражался и больше замыкался в себе, предпочитая свиданиям тренировки. Они шли ему на пользу: делали его тело стройнее, гибче, рельефнее. Гаррет был уверен, если бы девицы, косо поглядывающие на его брата, хоть раз застали его с палкой в руках и выражением упрямой решимости на лице, когда плечи его не были ссутулены, а взгляд не буравил землю, то от толпы "преданных" поклонниц мало что осталось бы. Он мог бы "случайно" привести какую-нибудь из девушек на край лесной полянки, куда убегал Карвер, но ни разу этого не сделал. Во-первых, они его брата попросту не стоили. Во-вторых, на него накатывала ревность при мысли, что эти пустоголовые девицы окончательно отнимут у него внимание брата. В-третьих, Карвер мог рассердиться на это, а отношения у них и так были не самые лучшие.  
Впрочем, была ещё Дална. Подружка Бетани разве что не поедала Карвера взглядом, когда тот не видел. Но страшно смущалась и отгораживалась от него, стоило Карверу повернуть в их сторону голову. Гаррет не вмешивался, ждал, пока братец заметит её повышенное внимание к себе, но выходило скорее наоборот. Дална не могла связать двух слов, когда к ней обращался Карвер, но запросто общалась с ним самим, и Карвер – Гаррет был в этом уверен – неправильно всё истолковывал.  
Так длилось несколько лет их почти беззаботной жизни. А потом заболел отец.  
Когда его не стало, Гаррету пришлось взять на себя все его дела и обязанности. Карвер старался ему помогать, но всё чаще задумывался о чём-то. Пока однажды не пришёл к нему со словами:  
– Надо поговорить.  
Только услышав про вступление в королевскую армию, Гаррет вспылил.  
– И думать забудь!  
– А что прикажешь делать? Сидеть здесь, прятаться под юбками и мешки с зерном за тобой таскать?  
– Мы только что потеряли отца. Ты не в себе. Остынь и обдумай всё ещё раз, Карвер.  
– Я и обдумал. Эта мысль мне не вчера пришла.  
– А мама? О ней ты подумал? Что с ней будет, если ты отправишься воевать?  
Это был удар ниже пояса, и Карвер на миг отвёл глаза, но тут же уставился непреклонно:  
– У мамы останетесь ты и Бетани. А я так и так рано или поздно уйду, так какой смысл тянуть?  
– Я запрещаю, – упрямо процедил Гаррет.  
– Запрещаешь? Хорошо. И что предлагаешь? Мне, здоровому парню, висеть у тебя на шее?  
– Ты не висишь на шее. Ты помогаешь. Хочешь помогать больше – пожалуйста. Давай подумаем и решим, кто из нас какую часть работы будет выполнять...  
– О, мечта всей жизни! Я не маленький мальчик, Гаррет. Это моя жизнь, так дай мне решать, что с ней делать.  
Гаррет стиснул край стола, на который опирался руками, и низко опустил голову.  
Хотелось схватить брата в охапку. Встряхнуть. Выпороть. Связать. Запереть. Вдолбить в настырную голову, что он не прав.  
Стой. Пусть он идёт сам.  
Хотелось наорать и швырнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым. Хотелось притиснуть к себе и не разжимать объятий, пока не передумает. Хотелось убедить его остаться.  
Удержать.  
Если всё время его держать, Гаррет, он никогда не научится ходить сам.  
Иногда быть старшим братом было просто демонски тяжело. И тяжелее всего было признавать, что братья – это два разных человека, а не одно целое.  
Гаррет медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на Карвера.  
– Ты точно уверен в своём решении?  
Карвер помедлил мгновение с ответом и кивнул.  
– Да. Уверен.  
– Что ж. Я понял тебя. Армия так армия.  
– Спасибо, Гаррет.  
Когда они рассказали матери, та долго причитала, просила Карвера одуматься, хватала сына за плечи. Гаррет отстранил её, заглянул в глаза и твёрдо произнёс:  
– Не надо, мама. Всё уже решено. Карвер идёт в армию.  
Наградой ему стал полный благодарности взгляд брата, и тугой узел у него в груди чуточку ослаб.

– Хорошо. Мы идём, – произнёс Карвер с решительным видом.  
Гаррет резко сел на постели:  
– Это самоубийство! Двое Серых Стражей против отрядов красных храмовников и орды порождений?! У Инквизиции сильная армия, почему не отправить её?  
– Я бы не стала просить о таком, но у нас очень мало времени. Армия попросту не успеет. Я отправлю своего лучшего человека, разведчицу Хардинг, в качестве сопровождения. Она поможет обойти, по возможности, отряды храмовников.  
– Гаррет, – Карвер поднялся и повернулся к брату, – я уже сказал, что иду. Сейчас ты всё равно ничего не можешь сделать. И остановить меня – тоже.  
– Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно?  
– Да.  
– Тогда подумай ещё раз, хорошенько.  
– Я не передумаю. Гаррет, я... понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но я должен делать то, что должен. Хоть раз в жизни просто доверься мне.  
Гаррет долго, молча смотрел брату в глаза, словно испытывая его волю на прочность в этом зрительном поединке. Наконец вздохнул, опустил глаза и кивнул.  
– Возвращайтесь скорее.  
Карвер на миг застыл, будто не веря, а затем улыбнулся.  
– Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
Не медля больше ни минуты, Карвер и Натаниэль ушли. И потянулись бесконечные часы ожидания.  
Прошло лишь чуть больше суток, к тому же Гаррет много спал, но к моменту, когда брат показался на пороге, он успел известись.  
– Мы вернулись, – улыбнулся Карвер и отступил в сторону, освобождая проход.  
– Хоук! Сиськи Андрасте, ты правда жив! А я уж думал, Младшенький с горя совсем умом тронулся.  
– Жив, цел, вернулся. С демонами, конечно, весело, но тут вечеринка в самом разгаре, как такое пропустишь, – радостно улыбнулся Гаррет другу и крякнул, когда Варрик заключил его в свои каменные гномьи объятия.  
– Танцор только из тебя нынче никакой, я смотрю.  
– Это дело поправимое. К главному танцу должен успеть.  
Варрик усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
– Развлечение в вашем стиле, похоже, – произнёс от дверей тевинтерский маг, поглаживая пальцем свои завитые кверху усики.  
Гаррет ухмыльнулся:  
– Я ценю разные виды досуга.  
Карвер посмотрел на обоих магов и закатил глаза: вот уж нашли друг друга два зубоскала.  
В комнату вошёл Инквизитор.  
– Хоук...  
– Приветствую, Инквизитор. К сожалению, пока только сидя.  
Тот улыбнулся с облегчением и кивнул:  
– Я рад, что вы вернулись. Иначе, боюсь, мне в новой книге Варрика была бы отведена незавидная роль.  
– Да брось, – махнул рукой улыбающийся Варрик. – Должен же у главного героя быть шарм. Ничто так не оживляет положительного персонажа, как тёмные закоулки его души.  
– А в обратную сторону правило действует? – поинтересовался тевинтерец.  
– О чём ты, Посверкунчик?  
– Просто, по твоей логике, в Корифее где-то должны таиться запрятанные в чулан доброта и благородство...  
– Одного сложного персонажа на книгу вполне достаточно, Посверкунчик, не то читатели всё неверно истолкуют.  
– Одного? А как же я?  
– И что же ты хранишь в чулане своей души, Дориан? – полюбопытствовал Инквизитор.  
– А что ты надеешься там найти, аматус?  
– Вряд ли скромность, – заметил Гаррет.  
– Отложим этот вопрос до вечера, – усмехнулся Инквизитор. – Думаю, нам пора. Ваш брат, Хоук, очень нас выручил.  
– Это у вас, кажется, что-то вроде семейной традиции, – хмыкнул тевинтерец.  
Карвер глянул на него угрюмо, но смолчал.  
– В любом случае, – продолжил Тревельян, – Инквизиция многим вам обязана.  
– В первую очередь, своим появлением, – фыркнул Гаррет.  
– Этого мы наверняка не знаем. Но если будет что-то, что мы сможем сделать для вас, то дайте знать.  
– Непременно, – кивнул Хоук, и гости, включая Варрика, покинули комнату, отправляясь по своим – отдыхать с дороги.  
– Вот видишь, я в порядке, – улыбнулся Карвер краешком губ, когда дверь закрылась.  
– Слава Создателю. А Нат?  
– Тоже. Скоро придёт. Спасибо, что не стал удерживать.  
Гаррет улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
"Всё как раз наоборот".  
– Расскажи, как всё прошло.

Прошло несколько дней. Карвер сидел у постели брата и чистил яблоко, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась.  
– Создатель, ты правда жив!  
– То-то я всю жизнь гадал, почему у меня братец такое совершенство, – хмыкнул Карвер, поднимая голову.  
– Насчёт Создателя не знаю, до Чёрного города не дошёл, но я – да, Андерс. Я жив.  
Голос Гаррета звучал насмешливо, но выражение глаз ему противоречило. Гаррет сел на постели и даже успел подняться, когда Андерс сорвался с места и кинулся обнять любимого.  
Судя по отсутствию удивления на лице Карвера, весточку Андерс получил от него.  
Гаррета затопило двойной волной нежности.  
Карвер отложил нож, поднялся и вгрызся в яблоко зубами. Махнул рукой от двери:  
– Пойду, что ли, горло промочу. До вечера не ждите. И, Гаррет... ничего лишнего. Тебе всё ещё нужен отдых.  
– Запомни, Андерс: если младший брат на время получает полномочия старшего, он превращается в страшного тирана, – хохотнул Гаррет.  
Внезапно его щёку что-то поцарапало. Гаррет дёрнул головой и чуть не потерял равновесие. Андерс поспешил усадить его обратно на кровать и сел рядом, попутно доставая из капюшона своего плаща рыжего котёнка.  
– Что это ещё за разбойник? – усмехнулся Гаррет, почесав его пальцем за ушком.  
– Его зовут Гарри.  
– Гарри? – удивлённо переспросил Гаррет.  
– Это Карвер назвал его так. Он же мне его и подарил, когда...  
Фразу Андерс не договорил, но и так всё было ясно.  
– Надо же. А мне сказал, что тот сам вроде к тебе приблудился.  
– Нет. Карвер сунул мне его прямо в руки и велел позаботиться. Знаешь... мне это ужасно помогло тогда. Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы не котёнок.  
Гаррету смертельно захотелось обнять брата, но вместо этого он притянул к себе Андерса.  
– Прости, что заставил тебя пройти через всё это.  
– Главное, что ты жив, Гаррет. Главное – что жив.  
Они долго сидели, обнявшись, лбом ко лбу, время от времени соприкасаясь губами. И любые слова для них были лишними.


	12. Эпилог

На полное восстановление ушло больше месяца.  
Как-то, зайдя в комнату, Гаррет обнаружил там Лелиану. Она держала в руках листок бумаги и задумчиво смотрела в окно.  
– Сестра Лелиана? Чем обязан?  
Лелиана вздрогнула, опомнившись от своих мыслей, и посмотрела на вошедшего.  
– Хоук, вы уже решили, чем займётесь теперь?  
– Ещё нет. А разве Инквизиции больше не требуется помощь?  
– У Инквизиции достаточно сторонников. Помимо неё есть и другие дела. Я хотела показать вам кое-что. Полагаю, вас это заинтересует.  
– И что же это?  
– Письмо от Героини Ферелдена.  
– И почему вы хотите показать его мне?  
– Лина сейчас занята поисками средства избавиться от Зова. Два ваших близких человека являются Серыми Стражами. Я подумала, что вы захотите ей в этом помочь.  
Гаррет весь подался вперёд и нетерпеливо протянул руку за письмом. Пробежал его глазами.  
– Если вы искали помощи, сестра Лелиана, то вы её нашли. Я завтра же выдвигаюсь в Вейсхаупт.  
– Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ваш путь туда оказался как можно безопаснее.  
– Личные мотивы? – Гаррет пристально посмотрел на женщину, усмехнувшись краем губ.  
Лелиана взглянула на возвращённое письмо и тепло, почти мечтательно улыбнулась.  
– Да. Думаете, это неправильно?  
– Думаю, что в этом мы с вами похожи.

Когда Карвер вернулся в комнату, Гаррет находился в самом разгаре сборов.  
– Ты куда-то собрался?  
– В Вейсхаупт.  
– В Вейсхаупт? Что ты там забыл, да ещё так внезапно?  
Ответить Гаррет не успел – в комнату вошёл Натаниэль и тоже удивлённо посмотрел на старшего Хоука.  
– Ты куда-то собрался?  
– Братец возомнил себя Серым Стражем и хочет ехать в Вейсхаупт.  
– Никем я себя не возомнил. У меня там... возникли дела.  
– А Андерс о твоих делах знает?  
– Пока нет.  
– Возьмёшь его с собой?  
– Не хотелось бы, но мне вряд ли удастся уговорить его остаться.  
– И что за дела у тебя в Вейсхаупте?  
– Нужно помочь кое-кому найти решение одной проблемы.  
Карвер скептично посмотрел на брата и перевёл взгляд на друга.  
– Нат, тебе не кажется, что мы здесь засиделись?  
– Кажется, – хмыкнул тот.  
– Не хочешь прогуляться до штаб-квартиры нашего Ордена?  
– Давненько там не был.  
Гаррет посмотрел на них недовольно.  
– Помнится, кто-то хотел помочь Инквизиции.  
– Ну так мы помогли. Спасли Инквизитора от армии порождений тьмы.  
– Я отправляюсь вдвоём с Андерсом.  
– Хорошо. А мы отправляемся вдвоём с Натом.  
Гаррет тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой:  
– Тебя не переупрямить.  
– Недаром же мы братья, – хмыкнул Карвер, хлопнув брата по плечу. – Так к кому и зачем мы едем?  
– Помогать Героине Ферелдена искать средство от Зова.  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Натаниэль. – Здорово будет снова увидеться с Линой.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, Лину Махариэль? – раздался от двери голос Андерса. – Гаррет, ты куда-то собрался?  
Гаррет издал жалобный стон. Карвер рассмеялся:  
– На колу мочало – начинай сначала...

***  
– Гаррет, а давай пойдём завтра на речку купаться?  
Карвер ёрзает в постели, никак не устроясь. Гаррет подходит к его кровати и натягивает скомкавшуюся простынь к изножью. Садится на край и поправляет сбившееся одеяло.  
– Прости, Карви. Я буду заниматься с отцом.  
– Ну так потом, когда позанимаешься. Пошли, а?  
Глаза брата полны надежды, и Гаррет ужасно не хочет её рушить.  
– Мне пока лучше быть рядом с отцом.  
– Почему?  
– Я ещё не умею контролировать свою магию. Я боюсь причинить тебе вред.  
Карвер смотрит на брата с недоумением. Садится и говорит серьёзно, глядя Гаррету в глаза:  
– Твоя магия – это часть тебя, это ты. Как она может причинить мне вред?  
Его безусловная вера пронзает насквозь. Гаррет чувствует подступающие слёзы и тепло улыбается, взъерошивая Карверу волосы.  
– Действительно.  
– Так мы пойдём на речку?  
Гаррет ещё мгновение колеблется – и кивает:  
– Да. Обязательно пойдём.  
Лицо Карвера озаряет счастливая улыбка и он плюхается головой обратно на подушку.  
– Спасибо! Я люблю тебя, братик. Доброй ночи.  
– И я люблю тебя, Карви. Доброй ночи.  
Карвер засыпает через минуту. Гаррет ещё долго сидит на его постели, поглаживая по волосам и счастливо улыбаясь.


	13. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сцены и наброски, которым не нашлось места в основном повествовании, но которыми я всё равно хочу поделиться.

***  
– ...Ну же, сволочь ты, открывай глаза! Очнись.  
Звуки доносятся словно через вату. Всё тело ломит и отказывается слушаться. Сквозь чуть приоткрытые веки в глаза ударяет яркий, безжалостный свет. Когда пелена перед глазами немного рассеивается, Гаррета охватывает ощущение дежа вю.  
– Карвер? Если ты демон, то лучше жри меня сразу, мне не до игр.  
Боль отрезвляет и помогает немного придти в себя. Да, это бы его вздорный, вспыльчивый маленький Карви. Любимый до одержимости младший братик. Живой и настоящий.  
– Вот теперь я верю, что ты мой брат.

***  
Отец умел рассказывать истории. От смешных они все хохотали до колик, от грустных Бетани не скрываясь ревела, а Карвер кривил губы, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться. Страшных Карвер не боялся, потому что Гаррет был рядом.  
Когда в Бетани проснулся магический дар, большинство своих рассказов отец стал посвящать магам, храмовникам, демонам и одержимым.  
Карвер привык опасаться храмовников и держаться от них подальше, потому что они могли отобрать у него брата или сестру, и не очень понимал, почему отец описывал их в этих рассказах хорошими.  
– Пап, но он же убил мага!  
– Он убил одержимого, Карвер. Если демон захватил тело человека, то этот человек уже всё равно что мёртв. Поэтому одержимого обязательно нужно убить, запомни это.  
Но больше, чем про хороших храмовников, Карвер не понимал про то, что даже Бетани или Гаррет могли оказаться плохими, если в них поселится демон.  
Отцовские рассказы об одержимых стали самыми страшными из всех, потому что даже когда Гаррет его обнимал, всё равно было страшно.  
Иногда ночью Карвер просыпался, потому что ему снились одержимые. Он соскакивал с кровати и заползал под одеяло к брату.  
– В чём дело, Карви? Опять плохой сон?  
– Да.  
– Ну, спи со мной, – Гаррет гладил его по голове и обнимал.  
– Гаррет.  
– М?  
– Ты ведь не станешь одержимым?  
– Чтобы стать одержимым, надо заключить сделку с демоном.  
– А ты не заключишь?  
– Нет, Карви, обещаю. Счастливому человеку не о чем договариваться с демонами.  
– Хорошо, – кивал Карвер и засыпал, убаюканный родным теплом.

***  
Когда Карвер только стал Серым Стражем, он почти не ругался. Натаниэль ни разу не услышал от него бранного слова крепче, чем "сиськи Андрасте". Для человека, выросшего в деревне, Карвер был на редкость образован и хорошо воспитан. Однако жизнь, полная опасностей, сделала своё дело, и постепенно Карвер пополнил свой словарный запас обычными среди Серых Стражей выражениями вроде "Моровый выродок", "нажье дерьмо", "катись к демонам" или "гарлок тебя раздери". Но было одно выражение, которого Карвер мало того, что никогда не произносил, но всякий раз вздрагивал, если его слышал: "иди ты к огру в пасть". По злой иронии, именно оно было любимым выражением Дроха.  
Натаниэль помнил, как Карвер рассказывал о погибшей сестре, и вскоре сам перестал поминать огров всуе.

***  
Хартийцы имели привычку нападать внезапно. Вываливаться из каких-нибудь тёмных мест и атаковать все разом. И опаснее всего были их убийцы, которые появлялись словно ниоткуда, били в спину и исчезали вновь.  
Карвер в бою то и дело перемещался, и застать его врасплох было сложно. Варрик, Гаррет и Андерс стояли на месте, и потому были лёгкой мишенью. Обычно их прикрывала Изабелла, но в тот раз её с ними не было.  
Карвер не сразу понял, что случилось. Он прорубил грудную клетку последнему нападавшему и выпрямился, переводя дух, когда за спиной послышался вскрик и звук падающего тела, над которым возвышался ухмыляющийся гном. Ухмылялся он недолго. Варрик несколько раз подряд разрядил в него арбалет, и Карвер нанёс последний удар. А затем до него дошло:  
– Гаррет!  
– Хоук!  
Раздалось сразу с нескольких сторон.  
Карвер бросился к брату, но Андерс успел быстрее. Он был белее мела, и руки у него мелко тряслись.  
– Хоук! Держись. Я сейчас...  
Карвер приподнял брата и устроил так, чтобы Андерсу было легче дотянуться до ран. Целитель глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и приступил к делу. Карвер смотрел, как медленно затягиваются раны, изо рта перестаёт течь кровавая пена, а дыхание выравнивается и вновь делается глубоким.  
Спустя несколько минут, показавшихся вечностью, Андерс отстранился, устало отирая лоб, и Гаррет сел. Ещё бледный, но вполне живой на вид.  
Колотящееся сердце начало наконец успокаиваться, выравнивая ритм, а тиски, сдавившие горло, мешая дышать, разжались. Гаррет хлопнул брата по плечу и, опершись на него, поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь и бодро осматривая окружающий их кровавый погром.  
– Кажется, на сегодня всё. Идём домой, Карв?

***  
– Так это ты тот самый Защитник Киркволла?  
Худая и подвижная, как ртуть, эльфийка с кое-как обкромсанными светлыми волосами, подбоченившись, разглядывала Гаррета.  
– Не знаю, сладкая. А тебе который нужен? – лукаво улыбался он в ответ.  
– Но-но! Учти, будешь руки распускать, я лишнее-то быстренько обрежу, будь ты хоть сто раз Защитник.  
– О, на этот счёт не беспокойся. Я предпочитаю трогать что-то, обо что нельзя порезаться. Если хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь пораспускал руки, обратись лучше к моему брату. Ты как раз в его вкусе.  
– Что ты несёшь?! – вспыхнул Карвер и опасливо глянул на эльфийку.  
Та смерила его взглядом и как бы невзначай крутанула в руке небольшой кинжальчик.

***  
Хардинг тронула Карвера за локоть и указала в сторону, откуда на несколько мгновений показалось зелёное свечение. Карвер хлопнул Ната по плечу, кивнул головой в ту сторону, и они втроём осторожно приблизились. Десяток красных храмовников – и против них всего четверо, среди которых Карвер разглядел Варрика. Расклад в отряде был на редкость неудачный: Варрик со своей неизменной Бьянкой, два мага и ещё одна девушка-лучница. Карвер достал меч и бросился вперёд. Сзади раздался скрип тетивы, и две стрелы одновременно пролетели мимо него.  
Храмовник-пехотинец уже занёс меч, чтобы ударить мага, когда Карвер проткнул его насквозь. Тело безвольно осело, и Карвер увидел перед собой мужчину, левая рука которого светилась странным, потусторонним светом. Мужчина внезапно вскинул посох и направил его навершие прямо на Карвера. Ослепительная вспышка – и звук опадающего тела за спиной. Карвер хмыкнул, встретившись с насмешливым взглядом мага, выдернул меч из трупа и развернулся лицом к следующему противнику.  
Когда бой окончился, маг, высокий темноволосый мужчина с острыми зелёными глазами, подошёл к Карверу.  
– Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
– Карвер Хоук.  
Маг слегка напрягся и едва заметно сжал пальцы на посохе крепче.  
– Брат Гаррета Хоука? – уточнил он.  
– Да. А вы Инквизитор?  
– Верно. Максвелл Тревельян, – он переложил посох в левую руку, а правую протянул ему.  
Карвер пожал её.  
– Я сожалею о том, что случилось с вашим братом. Если бы...  
– Не стоит, – перебил его Карвер. – Вообще-то...  
– А ты как здесь оказался... – раздался справа знакомый голос.  
Карвер посмотрел на Варрика и заметил, что тот никак не решится закончить фразу.  
– Я всё ещё "Младший", Варрик, – хмыкнул Карвер.  
Тут Варрик вгляделся в его лицо и аж отпрянул:  
– Это шутка такая?  
– Шутить – это больше по вашей с Гарретом части. Он в Скайхолде. Убалтывает вусмерть окружающих и наслаждается всеобщим вниманием. Всё как всегда. Если не веришь мне, спроси Натаниэля. Или Нитку Хардинг.  
– Так значит, вендетты не предвидится? – послышался с другой стороны немного тянучий, мурлыкающий голос.  
Второй маг приблизился к ним, с любопытством разглядывая нежданного помощника.  
– Позвольте представиться, Дориан Павус, коварный тевинтерский маг, обманом проникший в Инквизицию и магией крови привороживший самого Инквизитора.  
– Исчерпывающе. Главное, не представляйтесь так, если встретите беловолосого эльфа с татуировками по всему телу. Иначе не успеете сказать ничего после "тевинтерский".  
– Я учту.  
Наконец собрались остальные.  
– Добрый день, Инквизитор, – улыбнулась разведчица.  
– Рад видеть тебя, Хардинг. Тебя послали за нами?  
– Всё верно, Инквизитор. На вас готовится засада, и господа Серые Стражи должны помочь обойти порождений тьмы.  
– Что ж, тогда не будем терять времени.


End file.
